An Unknown Past
by Stahly93
Summary: Law and his crew have left Amazon Lily and are cruising on the Grand line. Suddenly they ram a small boat with a sick and pregnant woman on board, asking them for help. Little does Law know that this woman will change his life and future forever. Please Review *Updates Paused for the moment*
1. Chapter 1 - A Fateful Meeting

**The War between the Marine and the Whitebeard pirates was over and Portgas D. Ace has been buried alongside Edward Newgate. Luffy, the Strawhat Captain has gone into hiding, training with Silver Strawhat Crew have been separated and are now training to meet again in two years. Two days have paced since the Heart Pirates have left Amazon Lily.**

* * *

**A Fateful Meeting**

It is a sunny day and the heart pirates are chilling on deck of the yellow submarine. The seagulls have followed them ever since they have left Amazon Lily and some of the crew members are throwing bread crumbs into the sky for the birds to catch. Law smiles at his crew while he leans against Bepo who is loudly snoring. A sudden shudder rocks the submarine.

"What was that?" the black haired man sits up all alert.

Bepo opens his eyes and looks around. Penguin runs to the railing and looks down. He was met with an unusual sight.

"Captain, there's a small boat next to us with a woman in board. She's not moving." he calls over to his Captain. Law walks to his side and eyes the woman.

"Go and investigate."

"Yes sir."

Penguin jumps on the boat looks at the woman red faced and panting lying on the boat. She certainly was a beauty. Her hair was really dark and just reached over her shoulder. Her long dark lashes nearly reached her small tattoo under her right eye. A capital D with a dot. Penguin eyed the woman and the noticed the large bump.

"Well, she's alive." He lightly taps her shoulder_. _"Excuse me miss, are you alright?"

The woman opens her eyes and looks at the heart pirate.

"Help me ...please." she pants quietly.

"Captain, the woman seems sick and…" he looks at the woman again. "...she's pregnant too."

Law looks over the railing and jumps down onto the boat. He touches her forehead. Instinct told his that her body was fighting some sort of bacteria. She opens her eyes slightly and looks him deep into his grey eyes until closing them again_. _He wasn't sure what to make of it. But he had never seen such brown clear eyes before.

"A dangerous fever. She's not gonna last long without help. Bring her inside. Quickly."

"Yes, Captain." Penguin grins at his Captain.

Law turns and sees something on the horizon that he didn't like. A marine ship, although far away, fire a warning shot. With a great splash the cannon ball lands close to the submarine. It sways and Bepo screams.

"The Marines? When did they sneak up on us?" he had a serious look on his face.

On board the large Marine ship, the Commander grabbed the microphone and spoke.

"Trafalgar Law and the rest of the Heart pirates, you're under arrest. Give us the woman, unharmed." his voice boomed over the ocean.

"Shit. So she's being chased." without a second thought he turns back

He quickly walks back to her and picks the woman up in his arms. Despite being pregnant she was surprisingly light. He jumps onto the submarine.

"Penguin, hurry up. Bepo get the submarine ready." simple orders but not when you are about to get captured.

"Aaaah. We will never make it." panicking, the white bear ran in circles.

The woman opens her eyes slightly and sees the marine ship in the distant and inaudible men shouting at each other. She lifts her arm and with it the water begins to rise. The pirate crew watch as pillar of water rises out of the ocean.

"Water Piller." her weak voice rang in Law's ears.

The marine ship vanishes behind a giant tower of water. The loud rumble of the water died as it fell back down along with the women's slender arm. Now the ship was a good distance away. Law looks at the woman in his arms who had fainted.

"What the hell is she..."

Inside the now submerged submarine the whole crew gathered at the door to the emergency room.. Law gently places the unconscious woman onto the bed where, not too long ago, the Strawhat had struggled for his life. And here Law was saving another person. Someone he didn't even know. He places his hand on her small forehead.

"Why would a pregnant lady want out on the open ocean?" Penguin scratched his head.

"Maybe she was looking for fish." Bepo lets out a blunt answer.

"Idiot. She was running away from the marines. But why?"

"I'm gonna look who she might be. She probably has a bounty on her head." Shachi walks out of the room followed by Bepo.

Laws tattooed hand parts from the womans hot face.

"39.7°C. That's dangerously high." he says under his breath.

When he returned to the bed he noticed that the woman has opened her eyes slightly she looks at her saviour with a blank expression. He places his large hand over her eyes.

"Sleep."

When he lifted his hand again her eyes were closed but she still had a pained expression on her face. He stays by her side, regularly changing the towel on her forehead and monitoring her fever. This time he looked at her more closely. The tattoo on her face, her clear skin, her raven her. It reminded him of someone but he forced it out of his mind. The woman moved restlessly in her sleep. He could hear a whisper.

"Ace, don't leave me…."

Law was surprised. The loss of that man seemed to affect many other than the Strawhat. He wondered what her relation was to the son of the Pirate King. He sighs and places his hand on hers. In her sleep she grabs it tightly and seems to settle down by his touch. Her hand was very soft and he couldn't rid himself of the feeling that somehow, he needed to protect her. It was similar to the feeling he got when he rescued Luffy. Was that destiny that he needed to save another life? He smirks to himself.

"What a troublesome patient."

* * *

**Uh, I wonder who she is. Well, I know since I wrote this. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this little teaser.**

**Please Review if you have the time.**

**THANKS A BUNCH :)**


	2. Chapter 2 - She awakens

**Hello everyone,**

**CHAPTER 2 IS HERE**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

**She awakens**

It is quiet in the cabine. Too quiet. Only the sound of Law scribbling stuff into a book where he kept notes about his patients was heard. He looks back at the notes about the Strawhat. He was still amazed at himself for having saved him out of such a critical state. He sighs and looks over to his new patient. The woman was quietly sleeping, her chest rising and falling slowly. He smiles. It had been difficult to calm her down. She had every now and then opened her eyes as if she was searching for something or someone. Every time he laid his hands over her eyes she calmed down a little. But inside her mind she isn't calm. In her dream she sees a burning house, dead bodies and a crying boy. The flames fly into the sky and she wakes up. Panting heavily she looks around and sees Law sitting at a desk writing into a book, his hat lying next to him. She sits up and eyes the young man's back.

"Where am I?" her voice breaks the silence.

Law looks over his shoulder to his now awake patient. She didn't look rested at all but she seems to have rested enough to be able to sit up by herself. What a fragile looking woman.

"Save for now. But it was a close call."

Law walks over to the bed and sits by her. She looks at him with her chocolate brown eyes and when their eyes meet she sheepishly looks away. Law places his hand on her forehead. She looks at him again. Whoever he is, he looks serious. But there is something about his eyes.

'_Was that...?' _the woman eyes him carefully.

"37,7°. It has gone down but you still need to rest." Law scratches his head.

"Heh, you're a doctor? How lucky." she smiles.

It was a pretty smile. Although he didn't think much of it.

"You're in your 8th month of pregnancy too. Traveling on a small boat in the middle of the ocean isn't the best option. If we didn't find you you would have been dead in a day."

A sweat drop appears on her head.

'_How blunt!' _she thought as she looks at the man.

He makes an expressionless face. Well, he was right. She could have died if he hadn't pulled her out of the ocean.

"I know. I just wanted to get somewhere safe for the baby to be born." she finally said.

"If you want you can stay here until the baby arrives." Law said without a thought.

Why the hell did he just say that? Didn't he have enough trouble already? He looks at the woman and all the thoughts were forgotten when he saw her thankful smile.

"Really? Thank you."

It was strange that she agreed so quickly. She wasn't scared at all. Law smiles and takes her temperature again. He also takes her wrist and checks her pulse. Her wrist was really thin. He wondered why she was chased by the marines. The woman twists her hand to turn his and starts to look at his tattoos.

"Trafalgar Law." his name escaped her lips.

Law looks up. She knows him? Just by looking at his arm? They were his trademark but how many criminals did she know to recognise him so easily. Was she a rough-marine? She places a finger on his forehead and tilts his head back.

"You look a bit older than on the Wanted Posters. I guess the photo is a bit old."

Law smirks.

"Heh, then I guess you know my bounty, too?"

"Yeah, 200,000,000 beri. One of the nine rookie supernovas with a bounty over 100,000,000 beri."

Spot on. How in the hell did she know that? Was he that famous? He was a member of the Worst Generation as the World Government called them but he didn't think that they were so well known. Maybe she was a marine afterall. But there could be another reason why she knew him.

"Do you have a bounty too?"

That could be it. She could be a pirate as well. Her silents is a good sign. Suddenly Bepo and Shachi burst through the door simultaneously, of course getting stuck in the narrow doorway. Bepo waves a wanted poster in his furry paw.

"Captain, we know who she is now!" Bepo manages to push himself into the room.

Law looks up and the woman's eyes widen. Bepo walks over to his Captain and holds the wanted poster in front of his face.

"She goes by the Name of Water Witch Sally and has a bounty of 490,000,000 beri." he gasps and covers his mouth.

She heard him and now he was scared. A woman with such a high bounty was bound to be dangerous. But she just stared at him.

"A talking bear!" she screamed in surprise.

Bepo is stunned and drops his head in shame.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't apologise!" Shachi hits him across the back of the head.

Law grins at the young woman. So she was a criminal as well. It was better than her being a marine.

"You're quiet somebody, huh?"

"Are you gonna sell me out to the marines?" she partially hides her face behind her blanket.

Law starts to laugh and gently pats her head.

"You're my patient and therefore my responsibility."

The young woman slightly blushes and looks away. She somehow felt like she could trust the Surgeon of Death.

"Thanks. I will pay you back." she quietly muffled into the blanket.

"Worry about getting better first. Anything can damage the last developments of the fetus."

"Okay."

Law walks back to the table to write stuff down. Bepo and Shachi return to their duties and leave the room in silence. A few minutes pass when Law returns and changes the wet towel on her forehead. Colour started to return to her face. She didn't look as pale as before which was good. He watches her rub her bump.

"Are you married?" the question broke the silence.

She looked into his smokey grey eyes. He was serious.

"Huh? Why would you think that?"

"Whose child is it then?"

"Oh. Well, to be honest this child was a mistake but for his sake I will bare it." a sad smile.

"Who's sake?" Law raised an eyebrow.

"I can't say but he died not too long ago. I don't want this child to share his fate."

A tear rolls down her cheek.

"If I weren't pregnant I would have been able to save him." she leans back and looks at the ceiling, crying silently.

Law watches as she cries. It was certainly something he didn't want to see again. He pats her head again. Why? It just seemed to calm her. She looks at him with a look that seemed to say 'help me'.

"Well, you're alive so that's a start, right?" he smiles at her.

"I guess."

A smile returns to her face and then looks at him.

"You know I heard a lot of terrifying stories about you. Your Ope-Ope no Mi is quite a fearsome power. But you seem like a good guy, Law-kun." she giggles.

Sally smiles a bright smile and Law looks at her surprised. Nobody has ever said that to him. Everyone was somewhat scared of him but she seemed just as calm as a child in the arms of its own mother.

"Don't be so sure." he smirks.

Sally just looks at him confused. She didn't seem to sense any danger from him. Either that, or she just couldn't. But her bounty was higher than his so she might just feel confident enough to be able to defeat him if he was ever going to do something to her. That thought made him feel uneasy. A knock on the door and one of Law's crew members walks into the room.

"Food's ready." he eyes Sally and then quickly looks away.

"Get her some too. But with all the vital vitamins." he points at her and her stomach growls.

"Of course."

The man returns with a tablet with food on it. He places it on her bed.

"Thank you." she swallowed.

"No problem, any wishes and I'll cook it up." he proudly smacks his fist against his chest.

"Really?"

"Of course." his nose seems to get pointier.

Sally looks at the food and takes a bit. Her facial expression showed that it was very tasty. Law smiles and leaves the room. Bepo walks after him_. _He catches his Captains hoodie and makes a worried face.

"Are you sure about her, Captain? She seems dangerous. I only heard bad things about her." Law could hear how nervous the bear was.

"Right now she is a woman who just wants to bare her child. We can decide afterwards what to do with her. At least her fever is gone." he leaves Bepo in the corridor.

Bepo looks after his Captain and tilts his head in confusion. What was the Captain thinking?

* * *

**Well, I hope this was worth the wait for most of you. :)**

**I'm not at home for next week but I'll do my best to post Chapter 3 next Sunday.**

**Well, please review and see you all next week.**


	3. Chapter 3 - Fresh Air

**Chapter 3 is here.**

**Sorry for the late post but I was at a Family gathering ;)**

**Anyway, enjoy.**

* * *

Fresh Air

When Law returns to the emergency room, Sally is fast asleep. He sighs and takes the towel from her head. After a short glance at her face he quickly looks away and turns to his notes. It was certainly the first time that he had a female patient. But he feels responsible for her health. Like for every other patient. Her subtle breathing was very calming. Law looks over his shoulder. She was quietly lying in the bed. She moved her head slightly and a streak of hair falls on her face. He walks over to the bed and carefully brushes it to the side. Her skin was soft. It suprises him. For someone with such a high bounty shouldn't really care or have the time to take care of the looks at her face. He notices the 'D.' tattoo underneath her right eye. It made him wonder. Did she have the. D. as well? He sits on the bed and gently strokes her hair. It was also very soft. Her movement alerted him but she just smiles in her sleep. Law also smiles to himself. What the hell was he doing? A doctor should only treat his patients, nothing else. Shaking his head to make those thoughts disappear he returns to his desk. A few minutes pass and Sally wakes up. She yawns and sits up rubbing her eyes and staring into the empty space. Law looks over his shoulder and smiles at the daydreaming woman. As she stands up Law turns around.

"You shouldn't get up yet."

"Oh, I'm fine."

She takes a step forward but suddenly her legs give way and she falls back. Law catches her with his arm around her hip and she grabs his hoodie to hold on to.

"I told you." he sighs.

"Yeah. Thanks."

He helps her stand but she is still shaking. She really was fragile. Law puts his hand on hers which was still tightly holding onto his hoodie. Gently pulling on it didn't work.

"You can let go now." he said as gently as possible.

"Oh, yeah."

She relaxes her fingers and Law takes her hand off his hoodie. Her hand is still shaking.

"Are you okay?" he looks at her.

"I'm just...in shock."

Her eyes say it all. Sally holds onto his hand and looks up at him.

"I need some fresh air."

Outside the sun is shining brightly. Sally is standing by the railing and watches the waves hit the walls of the submarine. She closes her eyes, a smile on her face and the wind blowing through her hair. Bepo is sleeping on the floor and Law is leaned against the snoring ball of fur. It was a pleasant moment. The sound of the water, the wind and the seagulls flying above. True freedom. Sally takes a few deep breaths and then begins to sing.

"_The waves they dance, _

_the wind it blows, _

_the fish they swim,_

_the sun it glows. _

_The sea is far, _

_endless it goes. _

_The sails are cast, _

_the current flows. _

_The treasure is hidden, _

_somewhere out there. _

_One Piece is real, _

_but only where. _

_The great compass of the sea. _

_The Grand Line shows the way. _

_Around the world it goes. _

_Until the goals are reached_.

_To the New World._"

Law listens and smiles. He had heard it before. Somewhere. He looks up at the blue sky and takes a big breath. The freedom he had right now. It should never end.

"Do you believe in destiny?" Sally voice brought him back to reality.

Law looks at her. She turns to look at him and smiles.

"I do."

Destiny. Fate. He still had the feeling that those things have brought her on this ship. He hopes that soon he will know why because at the moment she was just...a patient. Sally looks back out at sea. A seagull calls and Sally shivers. The seagull lands next her on the railing and it seemed as if a shiver is going through her body. The young Captain watches her budge over to the left as the bird walks towards her. More and more did the bird 'chase' Sally along the railing. Law holds his hand over his mouth to hide his smile. The seagull calls out again and flies away. Sally is frozen and shivering. Law bursts out laughing. She blushes and turns to him.

"You're scared of birds?" his laughing face makes her blush even more.

"Yeah, so what?" pouting.

"Nothing." wiping a tear away.

He continues to giggle. Sally, still pouting, looks at the man. It somehow dawned her that this man didn't laugh that often. And if she was honest to herself, he looked cute when he laughed. It was from the heart, not forced. She smiles at herself. She was lucky that she landed here and not on some marine ship. Hours later, Sally is walking around the submarine. Bepo spots her.

"Miss Sally, what are you doing? You need to go and lie down." the bear seems nervous.

"Well, a woman has to do her business right? Can you tell me where the bathroom is?"

"Oh, right. But you'll have to wait. The Captain is having a shower right now." now he was a little embarrassed.

"I see. Can you at least show me where the bathroom is? I'll wait until he is finished."

"Sure."

Bepo walks her to the bathroom door. It only had the standard toilet symbol on it. Oh great, she had to share the bathroom with nine other men. Well, it was something she was already used to. Just as they reached the door it opens and Law steps into the corridor with nothing more than trousers at his waist, yawning. He bumps into Sally_. _He looks down at the young woman holding her nose.

"Ouch"

"Huh? What are you doing here? You're suppose to rest."

"I'm human too. I need to use the bathroom." she looks up with a serious face.

"Oh, yeah."

Of course. He felt a bit stupid. How could he forget. Sally looks at his chest. He wasn't as muscular as she thought he was. But he was well build, tall with tanned skin. What really caught her attention though was the large tattoo on his chest. Furthermore, he had heart like tattoos on both of his shoulder, arm and hands.

"You have a lot of tattoos."

Law felt his face heat up. It made him somewhat nervous the way she looked at him. He grinds his teeth and gently pushes her past him.

"Just go." annoyed.

Without a word, Sally steps into the tiny bathroom. She pauses and pockes her head back at the two heart pirates.

"Is there a chance you have spare clothes for a woman?" she grins in shame.

Law and Bepo look at each other. The Captain scratches his head a sighs. He whispers something to the bear and Bepo leaves. Minutes later he comes back with a large hoodie. Sally looks sceptical but it was obvious who's it was.

"This is the captain's. Don't break it." a small whisper.

"Sure. Thanks." a giggle.

Sally smiles at him. She disappears into the bathroom and closes the door behind her. The hoodie was definitely too big for her. But then she didn't need trousers. Nine men and one woman. Minus the bear of course. Yeah she could handel that until the baby was born. She smiles and starts to change. Outside in the corridor, Law and Bepo look at each other.

"What a strange woman. She reminds me of that Strawhat Captain." Bepo crosses his arms.

"Why?"

"She's not scared. And she kinda smells the same." he tilts his head a little to the side.

"Why do you keep attention to peoples smells?" the young Captain smiled at Bepo.

Bepo drops his head.

"Sorry,...but you seem to get along with her really well, Captain. I've never seen you be that friendly to a woman. I always thought you were a fail with the ladies."

"Seriously?" sweat drops appear on the back of his head.

Did his first-hand man see him like that? Did everyone see him like that? He just wasn't interested in women. Why would he? He had other things to worry about.

"And why did you save her? We could have easily escaped the marines. Why did you?"

Law is silent. Good question. Was it really fate? Or did the look she gave him just got him into doing it? Whatever the reason, it was too late to regret it. But he didn't. Strangely. At least not yet. He turns and walks off.

"Who knows." was all he could say.

"I guess there is a first time for everything." the bear scratches his head and shrugs.

Behind the corner the dark shadow of Shachi peeks out and grins.

* * *

**Her name? Still not reveales .**

**But soon you will all know.**

**I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one. :)**

**Please review and see you all next Sunday.**


	4. Chapter 4 - Introducing Myself

**So, the time has come.**

**It shall be revealed who she is.**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

**Introducing myself**

Sally steps out of the shower and dries herself in the steamed-up room. It really felt good to have a shower after a few days of being chased. Sally never felt so refreshed. She looked refreshed too. Looking through all the cupboards she didn't find a hairdryer. Well, this was a submarine full of men so it didn't surprise her. A quick swing with her hand and the water of her wet hair morphed into the air and drained away in the sink. A glance into the mirror and a nod of approval. After she pulled the big hoodie over herself (which was obviously too big for her), smiling at the mirror, she leaves and walks into the gathering area close by. The room also seemed to have the purpose of a living room and library, all in one. There were sofas and bookshelves, coffee tables and blankets. A cozy room to spend the day in. She has found a new favourite spot. All the members of the Heart Pirates are assembled. She saw men she hadn't seen before although she was surprised to see a familiar face.

"Jean Bart?" the large man turned to the voice. "Is that you?"

"Lady Sally, its good to see you again." he smiles which freaks the rest of the crew out.

"Same here." she smiles back at him.

"Wait, you two know each other?" Shachi points at them.

"Lady Sally has saved my crew and me from a marine ship."

"And they gave me food."

"What kind of payback is that?!" the heart pirate screams.

"I'm glad that you are okay. When I heard that you had been captured it broke my heart. You were so close with your crew members, too. But then I saw that newspaper article a month ago. I'm glad you got away. I never thought that you had joined the heart pirates, though." she gives Law a sceptical look.

"He saved me. I own Trafalgar Law my life. That's why I will follow him." Jean Bart closes his eyes at the memories.

"You should be thankful to the Strawhat, not me. He was the main factor in your escape. I only took your neck chain off." was all Law said.

"Strawhat?" her eyes flashed.

"Monkey D. Ruffy. You must have heard of him. He was the big talk for the last few weeks. Him being the son of the most wanted man in the world really stirred things up." Penguin explaines.

"Yeah, yeah. I know who he is." sadness seems to creep over her face.

Penguin looks at Sally standing in front of them. She seemed to be in deep thought.

"Anyway, who are you exactly?" simple question.

They all look at her. She looks around and points at herself.

"Me? You want me to introduce myself?"

"Since you're gonna be here for awhile why not? It's better for us if we know who we are dealing with."

A Pause.

"Fine." she sighs.

Sally sits down next to Law, the only available seat on the sofa. They all look at her and she takes a deep breath.

"My name is Sally, I'm from the East Blue. I'm a member of the school of secret arts and therefore a martial arts master."

She looks at Bepo and grins. The bear blinks and then seems to blush.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Shachi whispers.

"Sorry." Bepo presses his furry fingers together in embarrassment.

"Although in my current state I obviously can't do much." she continues.

She rubs her bump. A smile. And another question.

"And what's your full name?"

"My full name? Why do you want to know?"

"Because it matters a lot what someone's full name is. I mean, the Strawhat is the son of Dragon. Nobody ever thought of that until their full names were revealed." the other pirates nod.

"You think she is related to this?" Shachi gives Sally a sceptical glance.

"No, but but it doesn't hurt to ask."

Sally laughs_._

"I usually don't reveal my full name to strangers." silence and then a smile. "But you guys saved me so I can't hide it."

They all look at her with tension. She made it really unbearable and it made her smile. Telling them her full name would probably spark a lot of problems but then again, she felt as if she could trust them. Somehow anyway. And then it came.

"My name is Monkey D. Sally."

Silence.

"Monkey?" Shachi tilts his head to the right.

"D?" Penguin tilts his head to the left.

"WHAT?!" from everyone.

"Does that mean you ARE related to the Strawhat?!" they all look at her again.

"Are you his cousin?" asks Bepo.

"His aunt?" asks Shachi.

"His sister?" asks Penguin.

With every question the three budge closer to her, faces pressed together. Sally smiles.

"Actually, I'm his older twin."

Everyone is frozen in shock. Another unbelievable relation. So the Revolutionary Dragon had two children? And furthermore, the crazy Strawhat had a twin sister who was,... cute? Well, the only thing the twins seemed to share were the height and face, hair and skin colour. Only she is obviously more feminine. But did she also have the Strawhats monstrous strength? Penguin looks at the Wanted Poster again. That high bounty may not be just for show. Sally grins in shame.

"Is that why your bounty is so high?"

"No, I just destroy every marine ship that crosses my path. The marines don't know who I really am. Except grandad of course, but he is keeping quiet about it."

"But that can't be the only reason!"

"I sank a ship with a Celestial Dragon on it."

Everyone is stunned and then, in the silence, Law bursts out laughing. They all look at him both confused and shocked. That also surprised Sally. Did the crew ever see their Captain laugh? Apparently not.

"You really are Strawhats twin." Law laughs.

"Yeah." she smiles.

Law still giggles to himself and Sally's expression becomes sad. Law becomes quiet when he sees it. Did she know about her brothers current whereabouts? No, of course not. She hasn't seen her brother ever since they both left the village. He went his way and she went hers. She read the newspaper every now and then to see what he was doing. His fights against the World Government often seemed exaggerated. But since the war...she hasn't heard anything. It made her worry.

"I haven't seen him in a year. I wonder how he is. I wish I could have helped him. Has he even survived the war?"

Silence.

"Don't worry about Strawhat." Bepo grins. "We got him out of Marineford a few weeks ago."

"What?" her eyes light up.

"If he rested enough he should be alright. But today's newspaper will tell you more." Law hands her the newspaper.

She looks at the picture on the front page. Luffy, bowing his head, holding his Strawhat against his chest, covered in bandages. Her brother is alive. Her idiot brother is alive. Tears roll down her face.

"You guys, you saved my brother?" she looks over to Law.

Law nods and the rest of the crew smile at her with pride. Sally sinks deep into the sofa and holds her hands in front of her mouth.

"Thank you. I thank you from the bottom of my heart." she sobs.

Sally smiles as she cries. The crew look and feel proud. The cries turn into sobs and soon she was drying her tears.

_"_So where is he right now?"

"He's on Amazon Lily."

"Amazon Lily? The island where men are not allowed? How?"

"The empress has somehow fallen in love with your brother. I don't understand what she sees in him. He's not even a man he's still a kid." Penguin yawns.

"So I'm a girl in your eyes?" she raises an eyebrow.

"What? No."

"I'm the same age as Luffy. Calling him a kid is like calling me a girl."

"I guess he is a man then." he sighs.

Sally giggles.

"But I still can't believe that Hancock is in love with Luffy? Well, I can think of how it COULD have come to that. What's he doing there?"

"He wanted to train with Silver Rayleigh." Law answers.

Sallys pulls a face.

"Oh. With the old geezer? Well, at least he is save."

"You really know a lot of people." Law points out.

"I get around a lot." she grins.

A weird tingling feeling made Law look away.

"Now that that is settled I want to know something else." Penguin claps his hands together.

"Huh?"

"You're a devil fruit user right? How on earth did you get the marine fleet off our backs?"

"I've eaten the Water Fruit. I can control water." she grins.

"Even sea water?"

"Yes but it takes a lot of energy since seawater weakens devil fruit users. But I've learned how to cope with it and I can even somewhat swim but only when I coat myself with normal water and even then, not for long. Otherwise I sink like a stone."

Now even Law is stunned. A devil fruit user that can 'somewhat' swim? That was unheard of. Why was this never in the newspaper? Or did the marines not know her ability? It all didn't make sense. Unless that Marine hero was serious about keeping her a big secret.

"But that means you're unbeatable."

"Not entirely. Nobody is unbeatable. Right now I'm an easy target."

"Oh yeah, sorry." he drops his head.

"Stop apologising!" Penguin smacks the back of his head.

She gently touches her belly and smiles. She feels vulnerable, too. It was a scary feeling. But with these men, she feels save. Strangly. Suddenly she gets poked in the cheek.

"What are you doing?" a little glare.

Law presses his finger against her cheek.

"You're a Logia type, right? I just wanted to see it in action." he smirks.

Law pulls his finger back and goes to poke her again. This time his finger disappears in water. The heart pirates freak out.

"Happy now?"

Law looks at his finger and starts to push his hand into her face. But he didn't stop there. He puts his whole arm through her head, his hand coming out the other side of her head. The pirates budge together, scared and freaked out. It made a strange squishy sound, too.

"That's really weird." Penguin observes the spectacle.

"That's annoying. Stop it." she sounds annoyed as well.

Law pulls his hand back out. The water texture disappears and her face turns back to normal.

"Logia types really are interesting."

Sally pushes her lips into a pout. Law smiles. It somehow looks...cute? No, no way. Law looks away quickly. He couldn't allow himself to have these feelings. After all, this was the twin sister of the Strawhat. Who knows what she is REALLY like.

"Is there anything I can do for you guys while I'm here? I don't want to be a burden to you all." the young woman looks at the men. They think for a moment and then Penguin steps forward.

"Can you sow?" Penguin asks.

"Yes?" she tilts her head a little.

"Well, that is handy. I have a T-shirt my mother made for me and I don't want to throw it away." he grins.

Law gives him an evil glare. Penguin starts to sweat as he feels the dark aura next to him. Making a patient work for him. Law didn't expect that from his crew. But that thought was quickly forgotten.

"Okay. I'll gladly do it." a big smile appears on her face.

Why would he want to be angry at his crew member if she is more than happy to do the work.

* * *

**Well, well, well.**

**Monkey D. Sally. Some of you probably wonder what she looks like. The picture for the story shows Law and Sally after the time skip. **

**I hope that she is a believable character. **

**So a question. How would YOU prefer to call the child? Any names?**

**Let me know. ;)**


	5. Chapter 5 - Life in the yellow submarine

**Hello everyone.**

**I hope you liked the surprise in the last chapter.**

**Luffy has a twin sister. **

**I also hope you get to like her because I certainly do.**

* * *

**Life in the yellow Submarine**

The evening went past quietly and eventless. Law yawns in his own boredom and returns his eyes to his book. He didn't know why he was reading this book again. The words were already imbedded in his mind. Every now and then he looks up at the woman next to him. Sally is sewing quietly. Some other crew members have already left a mountain of things to be repaired. Penguin was patiently sitting on the floor, watching Sally neatly sew his T-shirt. Law sighs.

"You know you don't have to do this."

"Its fine. At least I have something to do. I feel bad otherwise sitting around doing nothing." she didn't even look up.

Sally cuts the yarn with a pair of scissors, ties a knot and inspects her work.

"Here you go." she hands Penguin the T-shirt.

"Wow thanks. I can't even tell where the hole was." Penguin thanks her.

"You're welcome."

She smiles and takes the next item to be sewn. A sock. At least it was washed. Law watches her the entire time. It was intriguing how she did the work. Fluent and elegantly. And quickly, too. The mountain of clothes becomes smaller and a neatly folded stack grew next to her. But she every now and then she pricked her finger with the needle. She just flinches for a second and sucks her finger but continues unfazed. Law stands and walks into the kitchen. He grabs two glasses and fills them with water. Back in the room, Sally is still quietly sowing. He holds it in front of her face.

"Here."

Her eyes shoot up and focus on the glass. She looks up at him and takes the glass. Her eyes looked so big.

_"_Oh, thank you." she smiles.

She drinks the water and continues. Law also continues to read his book. He didn't read for long. Different thoughts seemed to bother him. He watches her. Why did he carry her on his ship? How did this happen? A woman on his ship. He never thought this would happen one day. Especially the twin of the crazy Strawhat. But she seemed to be more mature than Law's fellow rookie. It was a characteristic that was certainly attractive although he didn't want to think about it. Finally she finishes the last piece. She seemed proud with herself and her work. Law could only guess that she didn't do that very often. She was probably more occupied with keeping low and hiding from the marines.

"There, done." her face beams with happiness.

She looks at Law.

"Don't you have anything that I can fix?"

Something she could fix? There probably wasn't anything in Law's live that could be fixed by just a needle.

"No."

"Okay."

Sally looks at him. Why was he so moody? She gets up and takes the stack of clothes with her. Law looks after her, drinks his water and sighs_._

"Weird woman."

He gets up and follows her. Walking through the corridors of the submarine, she looks for all the members that gave her their clothes to sew and returns them. Law watches her smile and the men's reaction to her kindness. He smiles to himself.

"Weird woman."

Law returns to his office and leaves Sally to venture through the submarine. The submarine was huge. It had many rooms and corridors. Many of the rooms stored medical appliances, others were used as the living quarters. It wasn't decorated either but that was something she didn't expect anyway. She walks through the corridor and finds the kitchen. Inside there is a heart pirate cooking a meal. He turns to see her.

"Ah, Sally."

"Hello. Do you need any help?"

"I just have to cut some carrots but then I'm done."

"Let me help."

"If you want to."

Sally washes her hands, pulls her sleeves up and takes a knife and starts to cut the carrots. At that moment, Law walks through the corridor. He peeks into the kitchen as he hears Sally's laugh. Sally and the man talk and laugh together. Law smiles to himself and leaves.

* * *

**Just a little chapter but none the less.**

**If you like this story then you might be interested in a book I'm writing.**

**My fiancé is currently constructing a website for authors. **

**Hobby or professional.**

**Its still in the making but my story will be unleashed on it soon.**

**Its about a little girl who finds a dragon ;).**

**Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6 - Bepo's terrible singing

**Hello again,**

**this is another short story.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Bepo's terrible singing**

At the dining table, Sally is sitting between two other heart pirates. It is noisy, very noisy. The men talk to each other, burp and laugh. Sally smiles to herself and takes another bite. She was certainly used to this atmosphere. Law is silently eating at the head of the table. He observes Sally. She is eating well which was a good sign. Bepo takes his glass and drinks until it is empty. He bangs the glass in the table, wiping his furry face with his paw. He looks at Sally who meets his gaze.

_"_Hey, Sally can you play an instrument?"

"No I just sing."

"You sing? That's great. None of us can sing." Penguins eyes sparkle.

"What are you talking about? I'm a great singer." Bepo pouts.

Bepo slams with one foot on the table and takes a deep breath. Sally watches as everyone around her covers their ears. She looks at Law who smirks at her. Bepo let's out a terrible noise.

"_Oh Captain. My captain._"

All the other press their hands against their ears but Sally has the whole song go through her. One of the men throws a plate at Bepo's head who falls backwards onto the floor.

"I'm...sorry." his eyes are spinning.

"He even apologises when he's knocked out." Penguin sighs.

They all laugh but Sally is swinging around as if she was drunk. Law smiles and walks to her seat, spins it around to face him and puts his hands behind her ears. He gently presses with his thumbs and she shrieks.

"Ow. My pressure points."

Law crouches in front of her, his face really close to hers. He could feel the heat of her skin as her cheeks begin to blush. Why was he doing that? He felt like something was constantly pulling him towards her. But what?

"Feeling better?" Law grins.

"I certainly didn't expect that." Sally rubs her ears.

"At least we have a proper singer now. How about you sing us something."

"Well, there is one song I learned when I was little."

And she starts to sing. They all listen and are stunned. Bepo snores with a smile on his face. Law is still crouching in front of her with his arms resting on on her legs. Sally stops midway and looks at all the guys. She blushes.

"Sorry that was terrible." she hides her face behind her hands.

"Terrible? That was fantastic." Penguin claps.

The men cheer. Law smiles and pats her head.

"It was better than Bepo's."

"I'm sorry." Bepo let's his head hang.

Sally blushes and grins at him. Poor Bepo. On the deck of the submarine. Sally is stretching and humming to herself taking deep breaths. She steps backwards, stretches and trips. She is instantly caught by Law who holds her in one arm and holds a riceball in the other. He takes a bite.

"You need to be more aware of your surroundings."

"Sorry."

She grins and blushes. Law also slightly blushes when he noticed that his hand is indirectly touching her breasts. She stands up and looks at the riceball.

"Are there any more?"

"That was the last one."

"Oh. Then I'll make myself some."

She walks towards the door and looks over her shoulder.

"Do you want one as well?"

"Sure why not." Law shrugs.

* * *

**So...I want to thank you all for the reviews and love for my story. **

**This below may sound weird but Facebook, Google, FanFiction and other websites started like this as well.**

**You guys enjoy writing right? Do you write your own stories that you want to share with the world?**

**My fiance is building a website for just that purpose!**

**It's still in early process so you guys currently have the power to shape that website for your own interest.**

**Do you want music intigrated in your story? Or maybe even pictures or videos?**

**Share your story with other authors? Get tips and ideas or even write stories together?**

**Then please take the survey on thetyper .de ****and click on 'BE PART OF OUR JOURNEY!'**

**YES it's german but don't worry. My Fiance and I live in Germany but the website is in english!**

**I WILL ALSO POST MY OWN WRITTEN STORY ON IT!**

**PLEASE help make this website great :)**

**You might also be able to earn money.**

**ITS STILL IN DEVELOPMENT SO YOU GUYS CAN ALL HELP!**

**THANK YOU!**


	7. Chapter 7 - Riceballs

**There we are.**

**Chapter 7**

**Another short one but I've been busy the last week.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Riceballs**

The kitchen of the submarine wasn't exactly huge. It was just big enough for two people to cook there. Although it did offer a table and two chairs to eat small and quick meals. Sally looks through the cupboards. The ricecooker is still standing on the table, already cleaned which saved her some time scrubbing. Law is sitting at a table, his head resting on his arms. She is a quiet worker. He watches her silently and after a while he closes his eyes. Sally only noticed that Law had fallen asleep while the rice was cooking. His suttle breathing was very quiet. After a while a plate of fresh rice balls is placed in front of Law.

"Law?"

Sally lightly touches his cheek. He has surprisingly soft skin for a man but some place felt rough due to overlooked hair from his last shave. Sally realises that this was the first time she got a good look at his face. He looked tired with the dark rings underneath his eyes. He has black hair just like her brother but with a goatee and sideburns. It was well looked after. A good-looking beard takes patience and practice. His skin was a little darker, too. Her hand reaches his skin again and this time he wakes up from the touch. He sits up and rubs one eye although he didn't seem to have noticed how he was ripped out of his sleep. He looks at the plate.

"Smells good."

"Thank you."

Sally smiles and eats one. Law also eats one. He stops chewing and looks at the riceball.

"Don't you like them?"

"No, they taste really good."

He continues eating_._

"What food do you like?"

"Why?"

"I might cook for you guys. I need to know what guys eat or don't eat before I make someone unhappy."

"We have a cook. Its not your job."

"I owe you my life. And my brothers'. Its a little thing I can do to repay you."

"You don't have to."

"I want to. I'll get bored otherwise."

"Fine. If you want to."

"Thanks."

She smiles and takes another riceball. He looks at her for a long moment. She stares back at him. A rice corn stays on his cheek. She giggles and brushes it from his cheek. She stands up and takes the empty plate.

"You know you're really cute. I'm surprised that there aren't any other women in your crew."

He blushes a little. God, it annoyed him how she toyed with him.

"I didn't find any female fighters."

"I see. We don't have many women in our school either. I'm the only one with the master position."

"Must have been a lot of work."

"Yeah. But it paid of."

She smiles. Law also smiles to himself.

"Did they teach you about pressure points?"

"Yeah but mainly for combat. Not for medical purposes."

"I see." he scratches his beard. "If you want I can show you how to use them for medicine."

"Really? That would be useful."

Sally follows Law into the room she woke up in. She sits down on a chair and Law sits in front of her.

"I'm guessing you already know all the positions of the pressure points."

"Yeah."

"Well, you can do this."

* * *

**Thank for reading this.**

**Please remember to have a look at my fiancés website :).**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	8. Chapter 8 - Secret Feelings

**Hello,**

** sorry if the upload is a bit late.**

**Please have look at my fiances website too okay? **

**;)**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**Secret Feelings**

The large polarbear strolls through the corridor of the yellow submarine. He hasn't seen the Captain in the last hour and although that wasn't unusual it did worry him this time. He still didn't trust that woman completly. She was probably a secret marine who was send to capture them all. He shakes his furry head. He knows the smell of marines. They all smelled of gunpowder and usually of other sweaty men. But the woman just smelled of flowers and the Strawhat. It can't be right? She can't be a marine. Hypnotised by deep thoughts his feet carry him past a room where he heard the familiar voice of his peeks into the room and watches Law and Sally talk. His eyes begin to sparkle as he sees his Captain gently hold her arm and gently tapping different places while talking. Then she takes his arm and also gently taps the same places on his arm. The time passes and Sally's head is smoking. She rubs her head.

"Ow, my head hurts. Its difficult to remember all these things." she groans.

"Those were only the basics."

"Oh geez. Well, the combat use does come from the medical side so no wonder it's not as complicated for me."

"You're lucky that you already understand the main pressure points. Saves you a lot of time."

"Yeah." she nods. "Well, I'm thirsty now. I'm going to get a drink."

"Okay."

She leaves the Captain in the room and walks along the corridor into the kitchen. That lesson was really interesting. She takes a glass and pours in some water. She turns around and sees Bepo standing in the doorway. He has a worried expression on his face.

"Bepo? What's wrong?"

"I have a question." the bear fidgets with his furry paws.

"Hmm?"

There was a brief silence.

"Do you like our Captain?"

Again, silence. Sally blinks a few times.

"Well, I think he's nice. He saved me although he didn't know me and not to forget he saved my brother even though those two are rivals."

"I meant as in like-like."

This time Sally blushes.

"Oh, uhm well. To be honest I think he's a sweet guy but..."

She pauses for a moment. A lump started to form in her throat.

"I've just lost the man I loved so I don't want to think about moving on just yet."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

Sally gives him a sad smile while he starts to panic a little when Law suddenly walks past the kitchen. He pokes his head into the room and observes his crew mate.

"What are you doing, Bepo?"

"Nothing!" sweat starts to form on the bears forehead.

"You're hiding something." Laws eyes narrow

"No I'm not." Bepo looks the other way.

Sally, enjoying the uneasiness of the bear, giggles to herself. But she decides to end it for him.

"He asked me if I like you."

Bepo freezes and Law is also surprised. Especially at the fact that his crew mate asked this. Sally just continues to drink. She blends out the talking and the lump in her throat became heavier. A tear falls onto her clutching hand and she covers her mouth with her hand. The two notice this.

"He's gone. Dead. Ace is gone!" she sobs.

She starts to cry even more.

"Ace? You mean your….brother, right?"

Now a thought started to assemble in Law's mind.

"Don't tell me that Ace is the father of that child!"

Silence.

"What?!" Bepo looks at his Captain.

Sally looks at Law with her eyes watery with tears. She just nods. Law walks over to her and spins her to face him. He looks serious.

"You have bigger worries right now. There is one thing that he left you and that is this child. He may have the blood of the so called devil inside him but I'm sure that he will have a big impact on the world in the future. So make sure he lives. And it could have been worse. Your brother could have died in that war, too. So be happy that you still have something left in your life."

Bepo is shocked and so is Sally.

"You….." this time anger came through.

She punches his chest. Tears continue to fall.

"You have no idea how many loved ones I have lost." she cries.

She continues to punch his chest. Unmoved, Law continued.

"That's right. I don't. But your brother has also been suffering. It happened in front of him after all. Crying wouldn't bring him back. And you know that. Just remember what you have left."

Her punches slow down until both fists are pressed against his chest. She presses her head against his chest and cries loudly. Bepo makes a sad face. Law just stands there and lets her cry. It was easy to tell that she had kept all the grieve to herself and has never let it out. If that would have gone on any longer she probably would have had a nervous breakdown. Now she is finally letting it out. After a while she calms down still holding onto Law's hoodie. Law looks a bit confused and looks over to Bepo. Bepo is doing some movements and gestures a hug. Law makes an annoyed face. He sighs and puts one arm around her. She stops shivering and opens her eyes. She realises what is happening and pushes herself away from Law. Hiding her face she flees out of the kitchen. Law looks after her and Bepo makes a confused look.

"I'm going to look for her."

"No." Law folds his arms. "Leave her alone."

Bepo glances at his Captain and then to the doorway. In her room, Sally is sitting on her bed. What the hell did she do? She looks at her hand and blushes.

"What the hell is wrong with me? Wasn't Ace the one….Goddammit!"

She clenches her fists and grinds her teeth. She just wants to disappear. Hopefully she didn't have to see him for the rest of the day. Law is also sitting in his room at his desk writing stuff down. He also looks at his hand and places it on his chest.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**You guys enjoy writing right? Do you write your own stories that you want to share with the world?**

**My fiance is building a website for just that purpose!**

**It's still in early process so you guys currently have the power to shape that website for your own interest.**

**Do you want music intigrated in your story? Or maybe even pictures or videos?**

**Share your story with other authors? Get tips and ideas or even write stories together?**

**Then please take the survey on thetyper .de ****and click on 'BE PART OF OUR JOURNEY!'**

**YES it's german but don't worry. My Fiance and I live in Germany but the website is in english!**

**I WILL ALSO POST MY OWN WRITTEN STORY ON IT!**

**PLEASE help make this website great :)**

**You might also be able to earn money.**

**ITS STILL IN DEVELOPMENT SO YOU GUYS CAN ALL HELP!**

**THANK YOU!**


	9. Chapter 9 - Secret Past - Part 1

**Enjoy chapter 9.**

**:)**

* * *

**Secret Pasts**

Law walks through the corridor in deep thought. An agonising scream leads him to the living room. He looks into the room and sees a group of the heart pirates standing around a table. Sally and Penguin are playing GO. Penguin is clutching his hat. Despite the awkward encounter a few hours ago she had left her room for a round of GO.

"Argh. I lost again!" Penguin groans.

"Sorry." Sally grins sheepishly.

Penguin blushes a little and grins back. Law approaches the gathering.

"What are you doing?" the Captain asks.

"Ha, now this will be a challenge. The Captain vs Sally." Shachi shouts with excitement.

Sally jumps a little. This was what she tried to avoid and without listening to Law's protest of not wanting to, Shachi pushes his Captain onto the chair. They look at each other awkwardly and Law places the first button. She looks at the board and also places her button. The time passes and the crew look around.

"It's a tie again." Shachi says with disbelieve.

"Wow."

Law leans back and scratches his head. She was truly a formidable opponent since none of the other crew members could beat him. Even though she is smart she is also clumsy. He smirks and Sally blushes. While the crew members congratulate her, Penguin leans over to Law and whispered into his ear.

"She would be great addition to our crew."

"That's my decision to make."

"Okay, okay. It was just an idea."

Law looks at Sally who was patted and surrounded by some of the crew members. Their eyes meet and Sally looks away quickly. Law smiles and stands up and stretches. Bepo also yawns.

"I'm tired." Shachi yawns.

"Me too." Bepo rubs his eyes.

"I'm going to bed." Law also yawns.

The yawn travels a few face further and all of walk off to their rooms. Sally was the first finished in the bathroom and stands quietly in front of her bedroom door when Law walks past her.

"Good night." he avoids her glance.

"Good night." she answers quietly.

Sally looks after him until he disappeared next door. She opens her door and goes to bed. She lay awake for a few minutes but soon found her sleep. In her dream there is a small thin boy with grenades wrapped around his body. He wears the same hat as Law.

"I want to destroy it all." the boy spoke.

The image changes. In a dark alley, two men talk to each other quietly.

"White town. A dangerous disease broke out on that island and everyone was killed so it wouldn't spread." says one.

"And that kid survived? If he carries the illness we are dead, too." says the other.

The image changes and the little boy from before stands in front of two men.

"I don't believe in anything."

The boy has white marks on his face. Was he ill? She sees him stand in front of a man.

"I only have 2 years left to live. Until then I want to destroy as much as possible."

Again she sees the little boy screaming and crying as if he was being tortured inside of his mind. The agonising scream wakes her as it somehow came out of her own lungs. Sally is bathed in sweat and breathing heavily. The door suddenly opens and Law bursts into the room. He is only wearing trousers and a worried expression.

* * *

**Here is the FIRST PART of Chapter 9.**

**You can find the whole chapter on my fiances website 'theTyper . de' **

**Scroll down to stories and click on 'AN UNKNOWN PAST'**

**You can find the previous chapters and a New ORIGINAL story from me and a fellow hobby author. **

**(and you can also see what I look like ;)**

**thetyper .de /yvonne/anunknownpast/anunknownpast. html**


	10. Chapter 10 - Secret Past - Part 2

**Hello!**

**We remember that Sally had nightmares and woke up screaming.**

**And Law came to her room.**

**Well, let's continue.**

* * *

**Secret Past - Part 2**

"Are you okay? You screamed." he walks over to her bedside.

"Just a bad dream." she pants.

Law looks at her and leaves the room for a second. He returns with a glass of water and a towel.

"Here, to calm yourself down." he grabs a chair and sits next to her bed.

"Thank you." she takes the glass.

Sally sibs on the water while Law dries her forehead with the towel. She eyes his tattooed chest and looks away blushing. Why did he have to come topless? It made her heart race just thinking about it. Despite acting like a grown up woman she feels like a giddy teenager right now. She rubs her finger against the glass. He never spoke a word. Silently drying her face with a cold towel. After she finished the drink he stands and takes the glass out of her hands. Their fingers briefly touch and Sally quickly pulled her hand away.

"I'm sorry. I woke you up." she says quietly.

"Don't worry about it. If you need anything, my room is next door." he pats her head.

"Okay." she answers.

"Good night." He walks to the door.

"Law?"

He turns to look at her.

"Thank you." she smiles.

Law smiles and steps outside. He quietly closes the door and in the corridor he holds onto the door handle as if his hand was stuck to it. He somehow had the urge to go back in there and just...talk. It was calming to talk to her, to sit beside her. He shakes his head and walks to his room.

* * *

**My shortest Chapter so far. **

**But not to worry. **

**The next Chapter, CHAPTER 10 Sleep Safely, is already available on theTyper. de**

** .de**

**Remember to leave out the space **


	11. Chapter 11 - Sleep Safely

**Hello everyone to another Chapter.**

**I want to thank everyone who has read, liked and/or written a review.**

**Thanks for all the positive support.**

**And I want to thank the people who have gone on theTyper. de**

**The website is slowly coming together. If anyone is interested in posting their own original story on it please message me :)**

**I already have!**

* * *

**Sleep Safely**

The next morning was quiet. Law is the first one who roamed around the corridors. He walks into the kitchen and started to brew his favourite drink. Coffee. He sipped on the cup, let out a satisfying sigh and yawns. In the silence he hears footstep approach.

"Good morning." Sally yawns.

"Morn...eh?"

Law looks shocked at her hair. It was pointing into all directions. He had trouble holding back a giggle but she didn't seem to notice. She was still half asleep. Bepo bursts in with a hairbrush.

"Here you go Sally." he waves the brush around.

"Thank you." she slurred those words.

She takes the brush and nods off again. Bepo looks at her, takes the brush out of her hand and starts to brush her hair. Law observes the bear and a weird feeling started to grown inside his heart. Was it jealousy? Why would he be jealous? He drowns the thoughts with a big gulp of coffee. She soon looks normal again. She whispers another thank you.

"Did you sleep well?" Law asks.

"No. Something kept me up all night. I'm so tired." she rubs her eyes.

"Then go back to sleep." he takes another sip of his coffee.

"But I just woke up." she groans.

"Rest. It's not good for your body if you force yourself."

"Okay Captain." she made an awkward salute.

Sally leaves the kitchen, dragging her heavy feet across the floor. Law smiles to himself. What a wired woman. Later that morning he peeks into her room. To his relief she is sleeping peacefully in the darkness of the room. He wanted to go in there and have a closer look at her sleeping face again but he stopped himself. He just smiles and closes the door when Penguin comes along.

"Is she sleeping?"

"Jep."

"That's good to hear." Penguin sighed a relief.

His room is on the other side of Sally's and heard her scream as well last night. Law looks at the door. Penguin looks at him.

"What is she to you, Captain?"

"What do you mean?" Law looks at him surprised.

"You're really taking care of her. Why?"

Law is silent for a moment. That was a good question. Was it because she is the Strawhats sister? Was it because she could be a powerful allie? He turns to walk away.

"I dunno."

He walks off leaving Penguin alone in the corridor. The young pirate looks after his Captain and scratches his head.

* * *

** So yeah **

**Remember! IF YOU WNAT TO EARN MONEY FOR YOUR STORIES CONTACT ME! **


	12. Chapter 12 - No Expierience

**Hello everyone.**

**Time for the next chapter.**

**Check out my stories on yvonne. thetyper. de**

**Please visit ;)**

* * *

**No experience**

Sally opens her eyes. It was dark in her room but she could hear the lively motor of the submarine humming through the walls. And her stomach. Well, she didn't have breakfast and she wants something in particular. She rolled to the side and sits up. A sharp pain shoots through her back. She could feel the baby getting heavier. The backaches got worse and worse. She could really use a massage. She blushes at a small thought and shakes her head to clear her mind. Food. That was important now. In the kitchen she starts making rice with chicken curry. It smelled really good, so good that Law soon appeared in the kitchen. She didn't hear him and jumps when she hears him speak.

"You look well rested." he chuckles.

"Oh, I am. Although I'm very hungry now." she doesn't look at him and just continues to cook her meal.

"I can see that." he had seen this appetite before. But she is more subtle with her portions than her brother.

Sally smiles to herself and sits down to eat. Law sits opposite her with a glass of water in his hand. Sally quietly eats. It is already a bit strange to watch her eat but then a rice corn gets stuck on her cheek

"You have a rice corn here." he points at his cheek.

"Hm? Could you?" she pushes her head forward.

Law sighs and brushes the rice corn off her cheek. Geez, was he her butler now?

"Thank you." she smiles.

Law looks at her gently touches her cheek again. She glances him deep in the eyes but he is just fixated on the touch.

"What's wrong?" her question ripped his mind and his hand away.

"Nothing." he whisperes to himself.

Sally's eyes glint and she smirks. She leans forward and places a finger on his lips.

"Have you never touched a woman before?" she leans closer.

Law's cheeks heat up a little.

"W-what?!" the word stumbles out of his mouth.

Sally grins and takes his hand. She presses the palm of his hand against her face.

"Your hand is warm." she closes her eyes.

Law looks at her confused. What is she doing? He didn't know what to do. He could feel her soft cheeks against his hand. She opens her eyes again and takes his hand to look at the back of his hand. She looks at the tattoos. She let's her fingers glide over the letters on his fingers.

"Death. Well, you ARE known as the surgeon of death."

She let's go of his hand but Law seems a bit disappointed. She looks at him and grins. She ruffles up his hair.

"You're cute. We need to try to get a lady for you."

"No way." was the answer.

"Why not?"

"Because..."

"You're scared because you have no experience with women." she cuts him off.

"No…" he looks away.

"You can't hide it from me." she smirks.

"I'm not hiding anything!" his voice rises.

She was toying with him. Definatly. Normally this doesn't bother him but this time it was really pushing him off the edge. He looks away and grinds his teeth. Sally grabs his head, turns it towards her and looks him deep in the eyes. She presses her forehead against his. Now he could feel his heart beat so hard as if it was about to jump out of his chest. Only now does he notice how dark her eyes are. It felt like she see right through him.

"You are easy to read. You need to ease up a bit. You will never get a woman like that."

"Oh yeah?"

He has to gain control again. Law stands up and towers himself over her and smirks. He leans down so his mouth is by her ear.

"Did you expect me to do this?" he whispers.

"I gotta admit you can flirt very good." she says, unmoved.

She also rises from her seat and brushes her cheek lightly against his. Then gives him an intriguing smile as she walks away. Law is left alone in the kitchen. He covers his mouth and smiles, his cheeks tinted red.

"Dammit. She got me."

* * *

**Hope you like this little tease ^/^**

**Visit me on yvonne. thetyper. de**

**FOR MORE STORIES AND MORE CHAPTERS**


	13. Chapter 13 - Getting to know each other

**Well, the long wait is over.**

**I was on holiday and started an Appreniceship so I had no time to write.**

**So please enjoy!**

* * *

**Getting to know each other**

The evening went past slowly. Sally is reading a book and Law is sleeping next to her. It is a peaceful sight as well as unusual. A pregnant woman reading and a feared pirate captain napping. Sally looks up at the sleeping man. She watches his chest slowly rise and fall. She was definitely Luffy's twin because there was a glint of mischief in her eyes. The woman swirls her finger and a ball of water appears above his head. She flicks a finger and a small drop falls on his nose. He twitches but doesn't wake up. Another drop falls in his nose and he twitches again. This time the whole ball of water lands on his head drenching him. He wakes up, shocked and confused. He looks around and Sally laughs joyfully, clapping her hands. He looks at her and she swings her hand and all the water on his clothes and hair comes out and disappears into thin air.

"Interesting power." he says, impressed.

"It can be useful. Especially for pranks." she grins.

Law smirks and grabs a blanket.

"Room."

A blue sphere appears.

"Shambles."

Sally's book disappears and she is covered with a blanket. Law pulls the blanket up holding her book and smirks. Sally smirks back.

"You should rest a bit." he chuckles.

Suddenly his hand is getting wet and water bubble incases the book and it floats into her hand.

"I was until you interrupted me." she claims.

Law grabs his own book and sits back next to her. Sally puts her legs over his and he looks at her.

"I need to put my feet up." she says without looking at him.

She continues reading. Law's face turns a bit red and he looks back at his book. Sally peeks up from behind her book, blushing a little.

"Thank you for accepting me." she spoke quietly.

"Hm?" he looks up confused.

"You know what I mean." she blushes more and her face sinks behind the book.

Sally feels like an idiot behind the book. What the hell is she saying? Accepting? It's not like she was part of the crew now, was she? Law smiles to himself. How cute she looked.

"You're weird." he chuckles.

"Hey!" she shrieks.

Sally punches Laws arm and he laughs, defending himself. Sally blushes and pouting she continues to read. Shachi sneaks a peek into the room and then disappears. He runs to Penguin.

"And?" he asks.

"She's perfect." Shachi's face was beaming.

"We need to look into it further." Penguin rubs his chin.

Shachi looks into the room. While he was gone Sally had fallen asleep on the Sofa. Law is playing with her hair. He looks up and sees his crewmate. He quickly let's go of her hair and returns to his book. Shachi grins.

"Oh, Captain. You're such a flirt." he covers his mouth to hide his big grin.

A book lands in the middle of Shachi's face and he falls backwards. Law sits up with a popped vein and Sally's sleep bubble pops and she moves. Law looks at her but the sleep bubble returns. Law flashes an angry look at Shachi and he leaves. Law looks at Sally again. In her dream Sally sees the child again with two other children.

"My name is Trafalgar D. Water Law." the little boy spoke.

Sally wakes up and Law is sleeping next to her on the sofa.

"_He's a 'D'?" _she thought.

Sally studies his face and reaches to touch it. She gently strokes his cheek where the white mark used to be when he starts to wake up. Sally looks him in the eyes and pinches his cheek. Law rubs his cheek.

"What was that for?" he groans.

"No reason." she shrugs.

Law looks at her with an annoyed look.

"Where are you from?" she asks.

"The north blue." a straight answer.

"That's it? No island name?" she says surprised.

"Nothing more you need to know." another straight answer.

He obviously didn't want to talk about himself.

"That's cold." she pouts and pokes his cheek again.y

"Were your parents doctors?"

Law looks at her again, this time, with a hint of surprise.

"Yeah."

Sally pokes his cheek again and grins sheepishly, an expression that Law didn't like.

* * *

**I want to thank everyone for supporting this story although I was inactive for a long time.**

**As a thank you I want to put one of you guys into my story. **

**Just tell me what the childs gender is and how you want to be portrayed in the story. The one I think is best will have a role in it :)**

**I'm so excited :D**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	14. Chapter 14 - Sally's Past

**I'm back again.**

**This time I want to ask if there are any Fairy Tail especially NaLu fans?**

**I made a new Fanfiction called Fortuna.**

**PLEASE CHECK IT OUT!**

* * *

**S****ally's past**

"You don't like talking about your past, huh?" she rests her head in her hand.

"Do you?" he asks as if it was normal.

"Well, it depends. My past wasn't really that great. Tragedies and all. Me and Luffy never had our parents around us. We were partially raised by mountain bandits, Grandpa Garp and the villagers." she smiles but it looked she somehow looked sad.

"Mountain bandits?" he repeats in disbelieve.

Sally lets out cute giggle. She shifted on the couch and continued.

"Yeah. It was crazy everyday. Luffy and Ace went into the forest everyday to train. And Grandpa Garp always gave them a beating for wanting to be pirates when he wanted us to become Marines." she giggles again at the memories.

"Garp? You mean the Vice Admiral Garp, right?" although he could still hardly believe it.

"Yeah. I haven't seen Gramps in a while though. I know he's not gonna be happy." she grins in shame.

So the Strawhat and Sally were really the grandchildren of the Marine Hero. But then again, it did make a little sense.

"I heard that he has a strong punch. No wonder Strawhat is so tough."

"Yeah. It was very eventful when gramps was around." she rubs her head. And smiles. "He called it his fist of love."

Suddenly the black haired woman flinched. She looks down and rubs her belly.

"He has a strong kick and he's getting heavier."

"You know it's gonna be a boy?" the captain asks.

"Yeah." she smiles. "I can feel it."

That was the gift of women. He had heard before that some women can 'sense' what the child's gender will be. It's a phenomenon that hasn't been fully understood.

"What are you gonna name him?"

She thought for a moment.

"Portgas D. Connor, and if it's a girl I want to name her Monkey D. Rogue. Like Ace's mum."

"Those are good names." he smiles.

"I wish I knew which names he would have chosen." her expression sank.

Law looks at her and then puts his hand on her head. He ruffles her hair and smiles.

"He would like them too."

Sally blushes and smiles in shame. Law smiles and returns to his book. She looks at it.

"What are you reading?" curiosity swelled up in her.

"Extinct diseases." he said plainly.

"Uh. Let me see."

Sally sits up next and gently leans against his shoulder. The weight disturbed him at first but soon it became comfortable warmth. She looks at the pages while Law continues to read. Penguin walks past the door and looks back into the room. Sally is pointing at the book and Law is talking also pointing at the book. Penguin scratches his head, grins and walks down the corridor. After a while Law closes the book.

"Am I glad those illnesses don't exist anymore." she shudders.

Law smiles.

"But something bothers me. That Red Amber disease, I'm pretty sure that disease was a non-contagious one."

"What makes you say that?" Law's eyes flinched.

"I don't know. A gut feeling I guess." she thinks.

Law looks at her and she continues to thinks. One of the heart pirates walks in.

"Dinner is ready."

At the dinner table the men look at Sally, then at Law and back to Sally. They are quietly eating though not sitting next to each other. After dinner Sally stands in front of her door. She sees Law walking to his room with only baggy trousers on. Sally blushed a little when he walks past behind her. He yawns.

"Good night." she waves.

Law looks at her and smiles.

"Good night."

In her room she lies down on her bed with a big smile on her face. She closes her eyes and falls asleep. The next morning Sally stays in her room. Law opens her door and turns the light on. Sally is lying on her bed with a red and pained face. Law walks over to her.

"Good morning." he says loudly for fun.

Sally opens her eyes and groans, showing her bright-red face.

"Good morning." she with a raspy voice.

"You don't look so good." he swallowed his laughter.

"I don't feel good either. I think the fever is back."

"Sit up."

Law helps Sally sit up on the bed. He pushes her fringe up and taps his own forehead against hers. Sally blushes. She could see straight into his grey and cloudy eyes. He also looks like he hasn't slept well in years.

"37.5°C. Its back." he moves back.

"You have strange ways of taking someone's temperature."

Law looks up and straight into her eyes. She turns red again. He smiles and stands up. She was certainly a fun patient. He returns with a bowl of water and a towel which he soaks into the water and tabs it against her forehead.

"You can lie down now."

She lies back down and Law places the towel on her forehead. He stands and is ready to leave.

"Rest a bit."

"Wait."

Sally holds onto his clothes. He looks at her surprised.

"Can you stay here?"

"Sure."

Bepo wakes through the corridor and hears a laugh. He looks into Sally's room and sees Sally sitting in her bed with a GO game on her lab. Law is scratching his head.

"That was a good move." he admitted.

Law leans over the board thinking. Sally takes a sip of water and Law places a stone.

"Hey! Oh no you don't." she calls out.

Sally places a stone.

"Well, it's a tie again."

Sally laughs. Law smiles and leans back on his chair.

"I will beat you one day though." Law smirks.

"You wish." she grins.

Bepo walks in both happy and surprised.

"I can't believe you tied again."

"He's still the best opponent I ever had." she scratches her head.

"Get used to it." Law boasts.

He smirks at her making her blush a little.

* * *

**Cute :3**

**If anyone is interested in my Art you can check out my DeviantArt account on NightOwlIvy.**

**Please Review :)**


	15. Chapter 15 - Getting Law a Girlfriend

**Wow it certianly has been a while.**

**I'm sooooo sorry for pauseing for such a long time.**

**I got married this week so my mind was somewhere else.**

**THANK YOU for the support so far.**

**I'm glad that so many of you like my story.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Getting Law a Girlfriend**

Sally was bored. Very bored. Being in a submarine with nothing to do was beyond boring. She sat in the living room on the big couch and was surrounded by some of the crew members except Law. He was busy doing whatever he does. Some of the crew members were playing a game. It was a calm and quiet atmosphere. Penguin and Shachi watched Sally reading.

"You see that?" Penguin whispered as he nudged Shachi into the rips.

"See what?" he asked.

"Just look at her." they both look at Sally who was quietly reading a book.

"She's reading. And?" Shachi shrugs.

"Don't you think she would be a great addition to the crew?" Penguin stated.

"Probably." Shachi thought for a moment. "But once the baby is born she isn't gonna stay."

"You're right but there is a way she will definitely stay." Penguin grins.

"And how?"

Penguin gives him the look men give each other to suggest some sort of crazy idea.

"Ooooooh." Shachi realized.

"Well?"

"We just need a plan."

They look over to her. Her thoughts were buried in the book. It was if she was trying to forget something. She then looked up and slapped the book shut. It caught everyone's attention.

"He needs a girlfriend." she decided.

"What?! Who?!" Penguin asked confused.

"Law of course." she stood.

"Are you serious?" Shachi thought he misheard, at least hoped he did.

"Yeah. It would do him good. It needs to be someone strong though. I know the perfect place to look for one." she explains.

"_Haven't you realised that YOU are the perfect one?" _Penguin sighed.

In Law's cabin, the two men appear in front of Law who looks angry but tried forcing a smile.

"You what?" Law twitched.

"It was Sally's idea not ours!" Shachi insisted.

"She seems serious as well. She has already given coordinates for the island where we are going to look for one." Penguin noted.

"There is no talking her out of it either. We have already tried." Shachi explained.

Law just felt like disappearing. This was something he didn't want to do. He was too tired. But there was no stopping her. She came into the room with a very excited and happy expression. Law had to admit, when she was excited she looked a little...cute. He shook his head and felt how Sally grabs his hand.

"There you are. We need to get you ready!" Sally smiled.

"What?!" Law had to collect his thoughts.

Before he could react she pulled him into his room. Lot's of his clothes were spread over his bed.

"What were you doing in my closet?"

"Looking for clothes for a date. You need to look the part." Sally investigates a hoodie.

"I never agreed to this." he tried to talk his way out of it.

"Try this on first." she ignored him.

"Are you even listening to me?!" he shouted.

"Try. It. On!"

Sally let's out a dark aura which made Law feel uneasy. A few minutes past and the crew were confronted by their captain and Sally as they all waited in the livingroom. Law's face was dark as if his energy was drained while Sally was smiling.

"Let's go." she gleamed.

The submarine emerged from the depths. Everyone stood on deck and looked at the island in front of them. It wasn't as big as they thought.

"The island is called Aurora island. Its full of young men and women who are looking for love. It's THE island of romance. Also, every night there is a unique natural phenomena that draws in many couples. I have never seen it but it's suppose to be amazing. We will easily find a woman here." Sally explained.

Penguin looks at her with a sweat drop on his head.

"You're taking this too serious." Penguin sighed.

"Come on you guys. This is your chance to find the woman of your dreams." she waved to the crew.

"And you your man?" he probed.

This caught her off-guard. She was silent for a moment but then gave him a hard slap on the back.

"Don't be ridiculous." she laughed.

Silently she rubbed her belly. Law gazed at her from the corner of his eye. It shouldn't be long until the baby wants to be born. The submarine docked at the island. Bepo scratches his head.

"Do you think they have any female bears here?" Bepo wondered.

"That's a stupid idea." Penguin noted.

"Sorry." his head sank.

"I didn't mean you." Penguin sighed.

The crew stepped onto the island. It was tropical with palms, beaches and sunny weather. It was full of young men and women. Shops for clothing and gifts littered the streets. There were even jewellery shops. A happy couple walked past the small group giggling.

"Geez. This makes me somewhat nervous." Shachi fidgeted.

"That's because you've never had any contact with women." Penguin giggled.

Shachi blushes a little but stays quiet. They kept walking until they reach a tent.

"You guys can look around the island. Law, you're coming with me." she reached for his hand.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed this.**

**Check out my other fanfictions :)**

**Please Review**


	16. Chapter 16 - Good Luck

**Here we go**

**The next chapter**

**I think it is time soon.**

**Right?**

* * *

A cloud of smoke was added to the foggy air of the tent. Beads and curtains dangled from above. The scent of herbs also filled the air. The red-haired woman was silently smoking while gazing upon some cards picturing angels. She drew a card from the deck in front of her and turned it. A smile pulled on her lips. Just at that moment, the entrance of the tent was pulled open.

"Well, look who has decided to visit!" the woman grinned.

The fortuneteller stood and welcomed her visitor.

"Greetings Kathy. It's been a while." Sally laughed.

The two women embraced each other like old friends.

"It certainly has. And look how busy you have been." Kathy stroked Sally bump.

"Yeah." she smiled.

She looks past Sally at Law who had just stepped inside the tent.

"Is he...?" Kathy pointed at him.

"What?! Oh no, no. He's just a friend." Sally insisted.

"Well, what a shame because he's quite a looker." she whispered to her.

"That's why we are here. He needs a woman by his side." Sally explained.

"Does he now?" Kathy raised an eyebrow.

"Yes." a nod.

"Apparently." Law sighed.

"Well, I'm gonna go so you please help him okay?" Sally headed for the entrance.

"I'll do what I can." she lazily waved after her.

Sally leaves the tent. Kathy looks at Law. She take a deep slow breath off her pipe and blows the smoke into the air and smiles.

"My my, you got yourself into quite a hairy situation. Care for a drink?" she grinned.

Law exhaled a lot of air and leaned back against the support beam of the tent.

"Judging from that sigh I'm not going to bother helping you finding a woman."

"I'm not interested in this rubbish anyway."

"I can see that. The notorious Trafalgar Law has no interest in women. However, he has the company of one. Including one that is pregnant." Kathy twirled her pipe in her hand.

Law exchanges a look with her.

"Enlighten me." she placed a cup of tea in front of him.

"My crew rescued her."

"Sally is strong and doesn't need rescuing."

"She was suffering from a fever."

"I see."

Kathy observes him again.

"May I ask why she is still with your crew? She certainly didn't look feverish." she wondered.

"She wants to bare her child in our care."

She looks at him again. She starts to laugh.

"This is interesting. But something's still bothering me. She isn't just a friend to you am I right?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Why would you say that?"

"It's obvious by the way you looked at her. You have feelings for her."

"I don't."

"Well, it has to be something. Your protecting instinct are sky high around her. But of course I don't know how it normally is."

"Are you a devil fruit user?"

Kathy grins.

"I can see people's feelings as a light around them. I'm often seeked out to help with relationship problems."

She takes a drink and sees Sally peek into the tent.

"You should get back to her." she advised him.

"Yeah. Thanks for the tea." he stood.

"My pleasure. Oh, and Law."

He looks at her.

"Good luck." she winked.

He couldn't help but smile to himself. He walks towards the entrance where Sally was eagerly waiting for him.

"And? How did it go? Did she tell you who your woman should be?" she asked with a giddy smile.

"Let's go back." he said while walking past her.

Sally looks back and forth and Kathy walks up to her.

"What happened?" Sally looked at Kathy with a confused glance.

"He already has a woman in his heart. There is no need to get him another." Kathy shrugged.

"Really? Why didn't he say so? Did you find out who it was?" she asked excitedly.

"No. But stay by his side." she looked down at her.

Sally looks up at Kathy who blows smoke ring into the air. The tall redhead patted the blonde on her head.

"It will do you good." Kathy advised her.

"Sure." she smiled.

Kathy crosses her arms and sighs.

"What is it?" Sally asked.

"You gave me quite a strange guy."

"Is it another, the guy likes her and she doesn't know, scenario?" Sally giggled.

"It's a bit more complicated. But if that woman breaks through to him there will be nothing that can break them. I just hope she will realise that." Kathy explained.

"Well then I hope so, too. I wonder who she is." Sally wondered.

"Just be yourself." Kathy smiled.

"I always am." she blushed and smiled.

Law was waiting a few steps ahead, while Sally said her farewells to her old friend. They walked quietly together but neither of them dared to disturb the silence. Soon they arrive at the submarine. The others were already waiting and they set off as soon as the two came aboard. Before she headed to her room, Sally glanced over to the captain. She felt her cheeks become very warm and she retreated to her cabine.

* * *

**Good thing I learned everything there is to know about pregnancies and birth.**

**I'm well prepared ;)**

**Please review**


	17. Chapter 17 - Going Ashore

**My goodness.**

**I am soooooooooooooooo sorry for not having done ANY updates this year. I hope you can all forgive me TT^TT**

**Thank you to Saskia D. Fox who reminded me that this still existed.**

**Thank you for still following and favourting this.**

**Oh and please check out Saskia D. Fox's own fanfiction were I had the privilage to write it with her.**

**A Thorin x OC that will make you smile!**

**ENJOY! **

* * *

**Going Ashore**

Sally gazed into the fridge. Nothing. An empty void. She sighed but she saw a chance in it.

"Law, can I go ashore to buy some food?" she asked.

Law was reading in one of his medical books and seemed a bit annoyed when Sally disturbed her. He lifted his head and looked her in the eyes. She didn't know what to think about that gesture.

"Food?" he repeated.

"Yes, and I need clothes too. I can't keep walking around in men shirts." she explained.

"Fine. Bepo, you go with her." he ordered.

"No." the bear stiffened.

Everyone looked surprisingly at Bepo. He started to sweat as Law looked at him.

"And why not?" he asked.

"Because everyone on the street will think that I'm the father of the child. My mother will get a heart attack if she hears about this." he blurted out.

Everyone stared.

"Fine, anyone else want to go?" Law sighed.

"On second thought none of us want to go. Not that we have anything against you Sally. But think about it. If the marines are there, alone one of us is not strong enough to protect her. What if some really powerful guy is there? Bepo is the strongest of us and he doesn't want to go." Penguin explained, the others agreeing silently.

"I'm still capable of defending myself." Sally insisted.

"Being protected by a woman will hurt our Men-Pride." they complained.

"It's alright, then I'll go alone." she insisted.

"No, you can't." Law disagreed.

"Well, then who's gonna come with me?" she asked him.

Later outside the submarine, the crew members wave after the departing pair.

"Come back soon." Shachi grinned.

"Have fun." Bepo called.

"Bye." Sally called back.

Sally waved and then turned forward with Law was walking next to her. He didn't wear his hat and his tattoos are covered with a long-sleeved top, to disguise himself. He grumbled.

"But really, I can still defend myself on my own." she told him.

"That's not the point. What will you do if the baby decides to arrive now. Someone will have to get you back to the ship." he explained.

"Fair enough." she shrugged.

"I really wanna know why they all chickened out." he grumbled.

On the submarine, the crew let out a sigh of relieve.

"We did it." Bepo wiped the sweat from his fur.

"I hope the captain will thank us for this one day." Shachi scratched his head.

"Sally is really the right thing for him." Penguin smiled.

"His laid back attitude is often just for show. I hate to see the captain hide his pain." Bepo made a sad face. The crew members patted his shoulder.

"Having someone close to him again will do him good." Shachi told him.

"Haha, listen to us. We are like women trying to make a couple out of them." Penguin laughed.

"The captain needs it. I hope he realises it." Bepo looked into the distance.

The pair walked in silence the entire way to the small town. They passed through a forest and a farm where the workers greeted them with smiling faces.

"Wait, I need a break." Sally huffed when she spotted a bench.

Sally sat down to catch her breath. She was starting to feel the fatigue more and more as it became increasingly more difficult to move for a long time. Law stood in front of her and looked around for marines. He was cautious, too cautious. Sally giggled.

"Don't worry about the marines. They are either not gonna recognise you or faint if they cause trouble." she told him.

"Faint?" he asked her with surprise.

She grinned at him. Law couldn't help but smile and as Sally tried to stand he offered her his hand. Sally looked to him and smiled sheepishly. Law pulled her up and she took his arm as they walk down the street. People around them looked at them and whispered to each other. A mother with a child who is also pregnant walked into the opposite direction. The child noticed something straight away and pulled on his mother's dress..

"Mom, look that lady is having a baby." he noted.

"Yes. How lovely." the mother smiled at her son and then at Sally.

"They look so young." a woman said.

"Ah, young love." and old man sighed.

Law pressed his lips together into a straight line.

"Wow, now I know what they meant." Sally giggled.

She looked up at Law and saw that he was trying to hide his blushing cheeks. She smiled to herself and held his arm tighter. As they walked down the street she spotted a clothes shop.

"I'm gonna look in there, okay?" she told Law.

"Sure." he nodded and stayed outside.

While Sally browsed through the shop, Law waited outside. What the locals said about them was shooting through his mind like rockets and he shook his head to rid himself from those thoughts. She was just a good friend. He glanced up the road when he breathed sharply in. Marine soldiers.

"Thank you, have a nice day." the sales woman bowed.

"Thank you. Bye." Sally waved and left the shop with a new dress.

Sally stepped outside and was suddenly grabbed and pressed her against a wall of an ally.

"Law, what are…" she was about to protest when he quickly covered her mouth.

Law placed a finger over his mouth and looked towards the road. Sally rolled her eyes in annoyance. She freed herself, took his hand off her mouth and pulled him after her.

"Good morning, officers." she smiled at the soldiers, innocently.

"Good morning, ma'am." they greeted her, not paying attention. They walk past each other as if there was no suspicion. Law was stunned. Sally turned to face him after they turned onto another street.

"See? I told you they wouldn't recognise us." she grinned.

"For now." he grumbled.

They walked down the street and Sally spotted another shop. Law waited outside again, but still on edge. A couple of marine soldiers hid in the shadow of a building.

"No doubt about it. That was Trafalgar Law." one soldier mumbled.

"I wonder who that woman is?" another asked.

"That doesn't matter. Right now we have to take him by surprise. He is very dangerous." the other ordered.

When Sally came out of the shop she was armed with more shopping bags.

"What have you brought this time?" Law asked as he stood.

"Some groceries." she peeked into the bag.

In an instant they are surrounded by marine soldiers. They stood in a perfect circle around then, all guns pointed at them. A man, who appeared to be the sergeant, stepped forward.

"Surgeon of Death Trafalgar Law, you are under arrest." the sergeant spoke loudly.

* * *

**I promise to make my updates more regular now. Please review :) And favour or follow. It's worth it ( I hope ^^' )**


	18. Chapter 18 - What are you?

**As an apology you all get two chapters today.**

**(Although I could have made one.)**

* * *

"Surgeon of Death Trafalgar Law, you are under arrest." the sergeant spoke loudly.

Law grinded his teeth. He gazed over to Sally who didn't seem at all shaken by the situation. The captain lifted his hand to create a room when Sally placed her hand on his, pushing it down. Filled with unshaken determination, she stepped forward, dropping her shopping. Damn, she was as stubborn and stupid as her brother.

"Step back and you wouldn't get hurt." she said with a calm tone. The soldiers didn't know how to react.A pregnant woman stood in front of them, not backing down.

"Ready your weapons. Be careful, devil-fruit users." the sergeant ordered, stepping behind the line of fire.

The marine soldiers aimed. Sally walked towards one of the soldiers. The rifle pointed straight into her face, it's wielder trembling. The soldiers stiffen.

"What are you doing?" Law hissed.

"I told you to step back." she looked into the soldier's eyes.

In the unsurety, his fingers tightened and he shoot. He closed his eyes with a fright but Sally dodged it effortlessly, at point blank ranch. She a strange wave and all of the soldiers dropped to the floor.

"Don't mess with a 'D'." she grumbled to herself.

Silence returned to the town, a dead silence this time. Many bystanders who had witnessed where cowering and backing away. Law was in a state of amazement. Before he could gather any words, she turned to him quickly picking up her shopping.

"Let's go." she urged him.

On the submarine, Bepo was walking back and forth, gazing into the distance every now and then. He was more than overjoyed when he saw Sally and Law approaching.

"They're back!" he shouted into the submarine. Penguin awoke from his nab and squinted.

"What are they doing?" he asked, rubbing his eyes in disbelieve.

Law was carrying Sally while running. They could hear shots and shouts in the distance. The heart pirates get the submarine ready.

"Room." he mumbled.

A blue sphere appeared and Law teleported onto into the submarine as it submerged. Inside, Law dropped onto the floor, panting heavily. It was one thing running but carrying a pregnant woman at the same time took every drop of stamina he could muster.

"Did the marines recognise you?" Penguin asked.

"Sadly yes. But I could still do my shopping." she grinned

Sally looked down at Law, who was still recovering. He glared at her.

"What the hell did you do back then?" he asked her.

"If you want I can teach you that. I bet your devil fruit power is very energy consuming just like mine. It could save you your life one day." she offered.

"What?! Why would you?"

"You saved my life and you're a sweet guy. It would be a way of me saying thank you. When you've rested enough I will teach you Haki. It takes time so we need to hurry."

Law blushed a little at her words but hid it. She turned on her heels and walked to the kitchen. Penguin looked down at Law with disbelief.

"She's a Haki user?" he asked, dumbfounded.

"Yes. She made the soldiers faint without doing anything. Just like that old man at the slave auction." Law reminded him.

"Seriously?" he gasped.

* * *

**Nice and short**


	19. Chapter 19 - Haki Training

**I might be back with more chapters ;) but I cannot promise regular updates.**

**And thank you, StarliteOracle, for your lovely comment xD**

**Enjoy**

* * *

After having docked on a jungle island, Law was starting to think that this was a bad idea. Especially when he saw the gigantic tiger standing behind Sally. Saliva was dripping behind her, bathing the grass. Law swallowed. He gazed over to his crew, who were cowering behind Bepo.

"As you might have heard there are three types of Haki, two of which every living being possesses." she started to explain. "One is the Haki of foresight. It allows the user to predict the enemy's movements and avoid them. Even when they are outside your field of vision."

While she spoke, the tiger lashed at her while but missed each time.

"The second one is the Haki of Hardening. This can harden any part of the body. It can be used both for offence and defence." she continued.

The tiger swiped its paw from the side but Sally hardened her hand and stopped the paw with one finger. The tiger hurled back in pain., letting out a cry.

"The third is the rarest type of Haki. The Haki of the King. Only 1 in 10'000 possesses this. It is the release of pure will power. The stronger your will, the stronger your Haki."

Sally turned to the tiger and he growled. She released her Haki and the tiger fainted. Everyone is stunned.

"But I don't possess that kind of Haki. So there's no point in teaching me that." Law told her after he managed to gather his words.

Sally seemed rather offended from that and walked up to Law. He was rather perplexed from her constant eye contact which she broke to and lay her hand on his chest.

"Something tells me it sleeps inside you, too." she looked up to him, smiling warmly.

She went on her tiptoes to whisper something inaudible into his ear and Law's eyes widened. It was not noticed by the crew but then she arranged a sparring round. The sun was setting and Law was panting while fighting Bepo who was also out of breath. Sally watched, silently. When both slammed to the ground, exhausted, she spoke..

"You guys can take a break now. Don't push yourself." she stood.

Law and Bepo sigh with relief. Penguin, who had been sitting next to Sally the entire time, chuckled.

"You're really are a tough teacher." he noted.

"If I go easy on them we wouldn't get anywhere." she replied.

Penguin looked at Sally and thought for a moment. Then he swallowed.

"Can you do us a favour?" he asked her.

She raised an eyebrow and while Law took a break, a small group of the heart pirates gathered in front of Sally. To her surprise they all fell on their knees and slam their heads into the ground. Sally looked at them with confusion.

"And how will I be able to help?" she asked with unsurety.

"We don't know. But the Captain is hiding a great pain." Penguin told her.

"I sometimes see him sleep. He is restless and agitated." Bepo explained.

"You're a 'D' right? So you can talk to him." Shachi insisted. Silence fell and then Sally understood.

"You also know his full name?" Sally asked them.

"Only we know. The rest of the crew don't. How did you find out?" Penguin asked.

"I have the gift of seeing a person's past in my dreams. Since I've been in your care I see his past in my dreams every night." she admitted.

"Then you might know more than us. Please help him." Penguin begged.

Sally looked worriedly at the group of men and then sighed.

"I'll see what I can do." she smiled at them and they all lightened up.

While the others went back onto the submarine, Law stayed on the island with Sally and he looked grim.

'_The ones with the 'D' all have the King's Haki sleeping inside them._' he remembered her whisper this into his ear. What had she been implying? Did she know who he was?

"Trafalgar D. Water Law." her words snapped his mind back to reality.

"How do you know that name?" he asked her with slight hostility.

"I saw it." she told him.

"Saw it? Where?"

"In my dreams."

"Your dreams?" he repeated with confusion.

"I have a strange gift allows me to see a person's past in my mind. I see your's while I sleep." she explained.

Law started to tremble. He saw nothing but honesty in her eyes.

"Then, you know…." he mumbled.

"All of it." she confirmed.

"And why didn't you tell anyone?" he asked.

"Why should I? You must have a good reason for keeping it to yourself so I'm not saying a word. But I'm glad that you found your smile again. You don't know how much I cried at night while seeing your past. But I'm not the only one. You seem to suffer from your past, too."

Law was more than shocked. He could hide nothing from her. Sally pointed at Law's chest and gazed into his eyes.

"Corazon has left you something very precious. He gave you life again. But at the same time you lost him. I have lost someone close to me, too. You're not alone. You have your crew which are like your family. They will do anything for you."

Law stumbled backwards against a tree. She didn't back down and followed him. Trying to hide, he placed his hand over his face and grinded his teeth.

"Losing your parents like that, your sister and Corazon, this all has accumulated to a lot of hatred towards Doflamingo. All the pain and suffering you have kept that in your heart for 11 years. It only gets worse if you keep it in. Let it out, Law." she told him, or rather commanded.

Sally gently laid her hand on his head. Law clenched his hands into fists and pressed them into his eyes as tears started to flow down his cheeks. Sally waited for a moment and then pulled one of his hands away from his face. She closed her eyes, went on her tiptoes and tenderly placed her lips on his cheek. Law's eyes widened.

"It's okay to cry sometimes. Let the sadness out. Scream." she told him.

Sally stepped back and Law started to shiver even more, his breath becoming heavy and shallow. He gazed up into the sky and screamed. The crew hear it and flinch.

"What was that?" Penguin wondered, rather worried.

They ran onto the deck of the submarine and saw a tree fall in the jungle. In the distance they see Sally standing by herself.

"Sally! What's happening? Where's our captain?" the bear asked.

Sally looked in front of her with a stern look. The crew follow her gaze and Bepo flinched at the sight. Law was punching a tree repeatedly, yelling and crying. His fists were bloody and seemed to be in a frenzy.

"Captain!" Bepo called out and wanted to come to his aid, to calm him down.

"STOP!" Sally yelled.

Bepo froze and looked at her, utterly shocked.

"But he's gonna die." Bepo cried.

"You wanted me to help him." she reminded them.

"How is THAT helping him?" Bepo wept.

"He's letting out all of his sadness and anger. A boiling kettle will explode if there isn't any pressure released." she explained without remorse.

Law kept punching the tree, blood running down his hands, the bark of the tree already red. His punches slow down and then he stops, panting heavily before fainting. Bepo glanced at Sally and she nodded, giving him permission. The whole Crew ran to Law.

"CAPTAIN!" Bepo cried.

* * *

**It's luffy all over again. HA! but it really is the best way to let out stress...although a pillow is probably better than a tree**


	20. Chapter 20 - Drifting

**Thank you AgentChan for your review. :)**

**For that I will post this early!**

**AND THANK YOU EVERY ONE FOR 11K VIEWS !**

**LOVE YOU ALL**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Serene silence had returned to the submarine after Law had slipped out of consciousness. Now, he was sleeping in his bed, his hands bandaged with care. Three hours passed before he stirred again. He lazily blinked at the ceiling, trying to sort out his mind. He tilted his head to see that he wasn't alone. Sally was quietly napping on a chair, next to the bed. She must have been there for a while since she had been covered with a blanket. She was close. Her head was tilted into his direction and her hair hang like curtains over the bed. He wanted to touch it, touch her peaceful face. Law tried to lift his hand when a sharp pain shot through his arm. He hissed at the pain which was heard by Bepo, who peeked into the room with tears in his eyes.

"Captain! You're awake." Bepo cried and entered the room.

Bepo does some worried movements and fidgeted, then looked at Law, who was wearing a puzzled expression.

"What happened?" Law groaned.

"You were punching trees so hard that you broke your bones." Bepo explained and gazed over to Sally. "We asked Sally to help you with your...past. She hasn't left your side since you fainted."

Law gazed at Sally who was still sleeping.

"All this...for someone like me." he mumbled.

"You're not alone captain. You've got us too." Bepo insisted.

Overcome with emotions he grabbed Law's hand and squeezed it.

"Ouch!" Law winced.

"Ah, I'm sorry." Bepo panicked.

Bepo ran around around, panicking when Sally squirmed and opened her eyes.

"You're too loud." she groaned.

Bepo froze and Law sighed.

"Just leave." Law told his friend.

Bepo straightened and saluted.

"Yes."

Bepo quickly left and Sally closed her eyes again, yawning. Law gazed at her as she stretched. Sally opened an eye and saw Law looked at her, somehow drowned in deep thought. She gently touched his cheek.

"Are you feeling any better?" she asked.

Law stared at the ceiling. He thought for a moment, analyzing.

"I don't know." he sighed.

"That's alright. Just rest." she smiled.

He was too awake to close his eyes and she tried to put him back to sleep by running her hand through his raven hair. It felt tingly to him and soothing but it disturbed him.

"You have lost someone very close to you and you already go at someone else?" he muttered without looking at her.

He felt her pull her hand away and he looked at her with a stern gaze. She thought for a moment, thinking about what he meant and then turned red.

"Uhm, well. Its...erh." she stuttered. She took a deep breath and locked eyes with him. "You...you fill a black hole in my heart. I don't know why but when...when I'm near you I feel...happy."

Her cheeks blushed even more and hid her face behind her hands. Law also blushed but turned away from her.

"You shouldn't. You've seen my past. You've seen what happened to the people who were close to me. Don't let that be your fate too." he mumbled.

Sally stood and walked to the door but paused at the doorway. Law looked at her back when she muttered.

"You haven't seen my real strength yet."


	21. Chapter 21 - Avoidance

**Thank you for all the sudden reviews from sarge1130.**

* * *

**Avoidance**

After Sally had left, Law gazed at the ceiling, biting his lip. Regret started to fill his heart but he had to stand with his decision. He was a danger to her and that was a fact. Meanwhile, Sally was walking through the corridor, when she suddenly stopped. She grabbed her chest and grinded her teeth but with a determined gaze, she continued. The next day, Penguin was strolling through the corridor when he saw Sally walking out of a room with a basket full of clothes.

"Hey Sally, what are you doing?" he waved.

"Collecting dirty laundry." she smiled.

"Eh? Let me carry this."

"No it's okay. I can do it." she insisted.

He followed her to the laundry room in silence. The washing machine was already on.

"You guys are all very sloppy when it comes to washing your clothes." she noted.

"I guess that's why we don't have any women here." Penguin shrugged.

"Why?"

"The whole thing about keeping clean. We are men. Men don't need to worry about that as much." Penguin grinned proudly.

She couldn't help but giggle.

"That's because you guys don't care how you smell, right? I grew up with mountain bandits. I can live with smelly people but it has a limit. And some of you have reached that." she grinned.

"Oh?" he raised an eyebrow.

"And if you guys want to have some sort of female contact you have to keep clean. Women love men who take care of their bodies. Just saying." she smirked.

"I'll keep that in mind." he chuckled.

"That's good. I don't think there are many women like me who are used to it. I was always surrounded by boys. Even now." A sad smile crept across her lips.

"We are so lucky that we found you." Penguin noted.

"Why is that?" she asked.

"I dunno but I have a feeling that our Captain is changing for the better." Penguin shrugged.

"Huh?" Sally raised an eyebrow.

"Nevermind."

Sally continued to do the laundry while Penguin watched her.

"Do you like our Captain?" he asked out of the blue.

"Why do you guys always ask me that. Are you trying to get him to like me?" she grumbled.

"Well?" he didn't back down. She sighed. She could tell that she couldn't escape the question anymore.

"Slowly, yes. He's a lonely soul. But I don't think he will be happy with me." she mumbled. She stood and turned on the second washing machine. The low rumble filled the room.

"Why?" he asked.

"I'm someone who has to move around a lot. I can't stay by his side forever. I would often have to leave him behind." she explained.

"That's what you worry about?" he chuckled slightly.

"Of course. All the people that were close to him died. If I, for any reason, become his treasured person he wouldn't be able to let go...he doesn't want to lose anyone again. Ever." she sighed.

"You are strong. You just have to prove to him that you are not weak." Penguin suggested.

"Easier said than done." she rolled her eyes.

"I do have an idea though." he grinned.

"And what?" she asked, slightly worried.

"Let's say we would get into a situation only you can get us out of since the Captain is wounded." he hinted.

"Isn't that going to hurt his pride?"

"He will have to live with it." he shrugged.

"Why are you going so far for him anyway?"

"When we found you, on that boat, you looked at our Captain with a desperate look. At that moment I saw the Captain do something I would never thought I'd see him do." Penguin told her.

"Huh?"

"I've never seen him pick up a woman so carefully and gently. I think you've sparked something in him."

"So, you basically want him to fall in love with me." she noted.

"Would be good if you would as well. He needs it. Especially after that incident." he winked.

Sally gazed at him for a moment, thinking about the idea. Then she sighed.

"Fair enough. But remember that it's not going to be easy." she frowned.

"I'm well aware of that." Penguin smiled and lead her down the corridor.


	22. Chapter 22 - I will show you

**Okay, so I changed my writing style since I noticed that I wrote the previous chapters as if I was a child.**

**Sorry about that guys.**

* * *

**I will show you**

Law was quietly lying on his bed staring holes into ceiling. His mind was a mess and his heart was feeling heavy. He should have known that having a female on board was trouble, since it threw everything out of order. How could he have been so stupid? But she was so intriguing that he couldn't resist. He lightly touched his lips with his fingers, where the feeling of her kiss still lingered. The memory of her soft lips made him grind his teeth. He had to admit to himself that he felt drawn to her but he couldn't pull her into his misfortune. He silently cursed himself when suddenly, an alarm sounded. He heard quick steps run past his door and when he opened his door to look, a few of his men run past him.

"We need to dive!" one man shouted.

"We can't. I haven't fixed the component for the diving system yet." another shouted back.

"Shit. We can't outrun them like that."

A large quake shakes the submarine.

"They started to fire at us." one noted angrily.

"What are we gonna do?" he started to panic.

Amidst the chaos, Sally walked into the corridor.

"Go into the engine room and fix it. I'll handle the marines." she told the men and made her way to the entrance.

Law heard this and also walked through the corridor. Another shudder threw him against the wall and he grunted from the pain. However, undeterred he continued. Bepo saw him struggle and walked over to his captain.

"Captain, what are you doing? Stay in your room!" Bepo told him.

"I'm the Captain of this ship. It's my responsibility to keep you all save." Law snapped back, pushing his way past the bear.

Bepo looked after him, worry present in his eyes. On deck, Law saw three marine ships shooting cannonballs at the submarine. Law, although still wounded tried his best to hold his balance when he saw Sally already standing at the front.

"What are you doing? Get inside before you get killed!" he shouted.

"Same goes for you!" she shouted back before turning her attention back to the danger.

She moved her arms behind her and two giant waves formed on either side of the submarine. In sync with her arms, the waves move towards the ships. Sirens sounded on those ships but Sally wasn't done. Just before the waves reached them, she takes a deep breath and blowed air into the direction of the ships. The water started to freeze and when it reached the marines, they were completely frozen. Law's eyes widened and his jaw dropped. He looked at the giant frozen wave and then at Sally, who rubbed her hands with pride.

"They never learn." she sighed.

"That looked as if you've done that before." Penguin noted, who came on deck to see Sally in action.

"Countless times. I don't understand why they haven't come up with countermeasures." she sighed again and turned to walk back inside. "Ah well. I'm hungry."

"Hungry?" Penguin raised and eyebrow.

"Controlling seawater costs a lot of energy." she explained.

"Yeah, I bet." he grinned.

Sally walked past Law, without giving him any attention or a glance, who was still awestruck. Penguin walked to her side when she reached the stairs.

"Here let me help you." he insisted and offered her his arm.

"Thank you." she smiled at him.

Sally took his arm and they walked down the stairs together. Law looked after them.

"Did I miss something?" he said to himself aloud.

He looked over to Bepo but the bear only shrugged his shoulders. Law's eyebrows grew together and his jaw muscles tightened.

"Uhm, Captain. Why are you looking so angry?" Bepo asked rather carefully.

"What?" Law snapped his head around.

"You should go rest." Bepo insisted and walked over to his captain.

"I can walk by myself." Law snapped.

He walked back into the submarine on his own, cursing himself for his weakness. Bepo looked after him with a worried look.

Back in the living room, the closest members of the heart pirates have gathered with Sally.

"He looked really angry." Bepo told them.

"That's a good sign right? Jealousy." Penguin beamed happily. However, Sally didn't think so.

"Do you really want to put your friendship on the line for his psychological well being?" she asked them.

"Yeah." Penguin nodded

"Are you serious?" she asked with disbelief.

"We will go to the end of the world for our Captain." Penguin told her proudly and the others nodded with agreement.

Sally looked at the serious looking men but couldn't help but smile. Law had such a faithful and loyal crew. He was so lucky and fortunate.

"You guys. I can't help but like you." she laughed.

All the guys blush.

"Let's not mess with him anymore. He needs to follow his own mind. And I mine. Okay?" she begged them.

"Fair enough." They all agreed.

The following days passed quietly. Sally did as much as she could manage without crossing paths with Law, who was still resting in his room. Bepo brought him the food on a regular basis and told his captain about everything that was happening. However, he didn't dare to mention Sally. This made Law think. What was she doing? Was she doing okay? But every time he cursed himself for thinking about her. Every time he was alone, his thoughts returned to her. He had made his decision but now he felt like he was suffering from it. He missed her presence. He missed her smile. He wished that he could just fall into a dark hole where none of this would reach him.

Law's bandages were changed everyday by Penguin, who also never mentioned Sally. Instead, he kept a close eye on Law's condition. It was finally the last day of the bandages and Penguin was on hand to remove them. Law looked grim as always as he looked the wall in his dark room. Penguin was quietly undoing Law's bandages.

"You know, Captain." Penguin started.

"Hmm?" Law grumbled.

"I'm glad that you picked Sally out of that boat." he noted.

Law's body flinched when Penguin mentioned her name. He tried to hide it but Penguin noticed it and grinned to himself.

"Why?" Law tried to sound disinterested.

"She is great. She is really nice, pretty and she's been doing all the washing and cooking." Penguin listed a few things.

He looked at his captain who still didn't seem interested as he gazed at the wall with tired eyes. He was ready to drop the bomb.

"She also smells really sweet. Have you noticed that?" Penguin asked.

This broke a fuse. Law stood, grabbed Penguin by his collar and slammed him against the wall with his recovered strength. Anger burned in his eyes.

"Stay away from her!" he hissed through his teeth but Penguin wasn't in any way intimidated.

"And what? I don't remember her being yours." he said smugly.

Law didn't speak and let him go.

"Look at yourself before you judge others." Penguin glared at him.

With the bandages on the floor, Law rubbed his freed arms and walked out of his room.

* * *

**I hope this was better.**


	23. Chapter 23 - I'm right here

**First of all, this will be the last chapter...just kidding :P**

**But it will be the last for a while since I have a little writers block, **

**aaaaaaand I want to concentrate on my studies more.**

**But I do appreciate a little help from you guys.**

**If any of you have any ideas or wishes for the story then don't hesitate to message me :)**

**Anyway enjoy this chapter **

**with a moment you probably have ALL been waiting for :)**

* * *

I'm right here

Anger boiled inside him as Law punched the wall of the corridor. The pain stung on his knuckles but he ignored it. He knocked his head against the wall as well and stayed there for a moment. Penguin was making a move on Sally, but why should he care? Why was he feeling so helplessly jealous? What was he going to do? Drowned in thought, he walked through the corridor when he saw a small crowd by the kitchen. One man rushed in with a first aid box. Bepo, who could easily see over the heads of the men stood behind everyone when he turned and smiled.

"Captain, you're up." Bepo laughed and walked over to his captain.

"What's going on?" Law asked.

"Sally cut her finger while cutting some carrots." Bepo explained.

Law gently pushed past the others and saw Sally sitting on the floor with a bleeding finger. Shachi was cleaning the cut.

"Hold still." he ordered her.

"It's just a cut." she insisted. "It's not like I am going to die."

"You are still bleeding. Who knows what could happen. Your kid wouldn't appreciate your clumsiness."

Sally smiled at that remark and then saw Law suddenly crouching in front of her. Her cheeks showed a hint of red and she sheepishly looked away as he took her hand and the cloth to clean the cut. The others quietly left the room with big grins on their faces. In silence, Law cleaned her cut and placed a plaster over her finger. Then he leaned back, released her hand and she pressed it against her chest.

"Thanks." she mumbled.

Law gazed at her, not saying a word. Their gazes met from time to time causing Sally to blushed even more.

"What." she asked with an annoyed yet intimidated tone.

Law sighed and stood up, scratching his neck and looking down at her.

"What are you doing? You're suppose to take it easy. And I hear that you do all the cooking and washing. That's not your job."

"I was bored." she pouted.

A frustrated sigh of defeat escaped him. She was just as stubborn as her brother. In silence he offered her his hand.

"You should go back to your room and stay there until you go into labour."

Sally glared at him for those words, got up and slapped him. That impact was like hammer strike in the quiet atmosphere of the room. Law was stunned and looked at her holding his stinging cheek.

"You've got some nerve!" she snapped at him.

"What?!" looked at her confused.

"Am I an animal that has to be locked up?"

"I didn't say I will lock you up!" he defended himself.

"Well, it sure sounded like it." she crossed her arms and frowned.

"It's for your own good. The chances of you getting hurt are too high if you roam around." he glared back at her when his eyes suddenly grew soft and the confidence in them disappeared. "I just want you to be safe."

His eyes burned into hers as he lifted his hand to touch her face. She moved back slightly to avoid his touch.

"Why are you doing this? You said yourself that you don't want me." she glared at him.

"Geez." he groaned and wrapped his arms around her, pressing her slim body against his chest. With all the strength she could muster, she tried to free herself but it was no use.

"Let me go!" she protested.

"Do you think this is fun for me?" he replied.

She stopped with her struggle.

"Huh?"

Law held onto her in his tight embrace, his face buried into her shoulder. She could feel his warm breath against her skin.

"Law?" her voice soft this time.

After a minute he held her at arm's length. He looked at her with a pained face.

"I don't know what to do. I don't want to bring misfortune over you….but. I can't sleep, I have nightmares. Nightmares of your death. You need to stay away from me. Everyone precious to me has died so far and I don't want this to happen to you. You have to leave."

"Then let me go." she told him softly.

Panic spread in his eyes as his hands started to trembled and he bit his lip.

"I-I can't." his voice trembled. "I wish I could but I can't. And I don't know why. I've never felt like this before."

His eyes dropped and he grinded his teeth. He felt so helpless. Soft hands touched his chin and when he looked at their owner, he saw a warmth in them he hadn't seen for many years. Going on her tiptoes, she softly pressed her lips against his. His eyes widened at the touch. Her lips were so soft against his and after a few seconds, she parted in silence.

"That feeling is called love." she whispered.

Law gasped at those words and she gently took his hands into hers.

"I'm right here, Law. Don't hide inside." she told him.

Law looked at her, grinding his teeth.

"I can't. You'll get killed." still sounding uncertain.

"Then protect me." she told him softly.

"I'm too weak." he shook his head in denial.

"Back then, maybe. But not today." she told him.

He looked up with pained eyes.

"You're strong Law." she smiled while gently caressing his hands. "With these hands, you have saved me and my brother. With these strong hands you can surely protect many."

Law eyes widened. Sally smiled at him with that beautiful smile which bewitched him.

"Law." she paused and turned very red."I'm right here."

Law was still frozen from those words and she kissed him again. This time he gave in and also closed his eyes, wrapping his arms around her waist. Her lips were so soft and warm but he started to develop an urge for more. When he gently probed her with his tongue, she parted her lips and her own tongue started to wrestle with his. They breaths became shallow and hot as Law pushed her gently against the wall, exploring her mouth. She tasted so sweet, so intoxicating that he wanted more and even more of her. His hands ran through her soft hair, kissing, licking and sucking on her lips. When they parted due to their lack of breath, Law held onto her and hugged her tightly. Sally smiled and also tightened her grip around him. They stayed like that for a while, enjoy the closeness.

"I will never let go of you." he whispered softly into her ear making her smile with utter happiness.


End file.
